Spin The Bottle
by H.dollz
Summary: When a blizzard forces Cece, Rocky and the gang to stay for a few weeks at the school's annual lock-in, feelings will be discovered, feelings that weren't there before - Were they? A Total Gece fic. *Complete*
1. Discovery

**Spin the Bottle**

**A Shake It Up Fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: **Do I watch it? Yes. Do I own it? No. All rights go to .. well .. Whoever created Shake It Up!

**Summary: **Cece, Rocky, Deuce, Ty, Tinka and Gunther are at a school lock in. Where they are locked into the school overnight to finish their end of term Science Projects. Over night, A bad blizzard hits, and they are forced to stay in school a few days until everything clears up. During this time, feelings are discovered, feelings that were DEFINITELY not there before … Were they?

A _TOTAL_ Gece fic. Well … Maybe some Reuce to .. We'll see.

**"The last thought I remembered were the voices in my head, screaming at me to stop, but it was too late. The tension had built up for too long, I leant in – closing the gap between us – and kissed him. It probably diddnt go the way a first kiss should. It wasnt soft, and sweet and gentle. No, it was intese and rough, as I let the emotion I had been holding back for so long pour out."**

-*Cece's POV*-

Urgh. I groaned as Gunther beat me in the THIRD arm-wrestling contest in a row. Okay, wrestling Gunther was not the most appealing pasttime, but it was either that or help Rocky with our project. Yeah, I think you know which one sounded better. We were at the annual 'lock-in' where –once a year- we were locked into the school, and forced to complete our end of term projects. This year, the project me and Rocks were working on was science.

"Ooo, it looks like I'm winning!" Sqealed Gunther. I glared at him. Childish or what? Just because he had won 10 out of 11 times. (He sneezed once and lost control) doesn't mean he was to brag.

"Cece! Are you going to continue trying to see if you're stronger than Gunther –because if you haven't noticed you're NOT- Or are you going to come and help me finish this project?" I groaned and got up. "Coomiing" This year was a particulary boring year for science, we were trying to demonstrate the seperation of different mixtures without using distillation, evapouration, or chromatography. Yeah, big words right? Rocky made me learn them for when we're going to present the project.

"Wait, Cece, where are you going?" This was gunther again.

"I'm gong to help Rocky with the thingy-jig." I replied.

He looked somewhat – dissapointed. I rubbed it in aa little. "Aww, does Gunther wanna prove he's stronger than girl some more?"

I felt a little guilty after that comment, he looked kind of offended. Before I could apologize and tell him I didn't mean any harm Tinka appeared.

"What is wrong with you?" She retorted? "Do you know how it feels to be made fun of by—"

"Tinka!" Gunther cut her off. "Leave her, she does not mean harm, let us go." He said this very darkly.

I watched in utter and absolute astonishment as they left. Gunther was offended by my insult? But we – we always insult each other. We're frenemies! That's why we work so well.

I stalked over to Rocky where I helped her set up the Project, ready for when we would present it tommorow morning. "Hey .. Rocks?" I began. She said nothing, but I felt she was listening. "Am I .. Do you think.. Would you say I was, kinda, you know .. mean?"  
>She looked at me. "Oh, yes Cece. I mean, I'm sorry I haven't told you before, but you're kinda … Cruel in the way you treat people. I mean, just look what you did to Gunther.<p>

I stared at her – speechless. She cracked up laughing. "Ha! You should see the look on you face! Cece, of course you're not mean, Why would you think that?" My expression was a mix of anger and relief. "Well … I kind of, you know, insulted Gunther – but it wasn't that much of an isult. More like a … remark." "Go on" "

"And he looked really hurt. Almost .. sad."

"Oh .. Um .. That's weird right? Anyways, where do you think the filtration paper should go? I want the filtrate to be absolutely pure…"

"Seriously Rocky?" She completely changed the subject in a matter of seconds. Something was up.

"What?"

"Alright, what do you know that I don't?"

"What? Oh, erm … Nothin'." It was obviously something.

I stared her down. I knew she would crack. "Okay! Okay! Heres the thing."

I watched her as she walked in front of me and twiddled her thumbs. Wow. She was really nervous about this. "Gunther …"

"Yes?"

"Well ... Remember after we made that web show. And, we thought our advice was going to make Gunther move to the 'old country'?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"And you went to the dance, and after that you … broke up?"

"Yeah…"

"Well. The day after that – when he and Tinka were over at Crusty's after the Shake It Up Chicago rehearsals, I heard him say something's…"

"Really? Like what?"

"I – I didn't hear much. But they were talking about you, Cece. He said that he really thought that this might be it. That he had finally gotten… Gotten the girl of his dreams. And, how he had been so happy when you asked him out. But, but you weren't happy, dating him , I mean. . So – so … he broke up with you."

"W-wait a sec." I said as I tried to put the pieces together in my head. "Gunther likes me. I mean, like likes me, as in more than a friend? But, how. When did this start?"

"Hold on a sec there Cece, I've already said too much. Anyways, after I had been listening for a while, to Gunther and Tinka I mean, They saw me, and they also kinda forced me to tell them how much I knew—"

"Forced you?"

"Cece. They threatened to sneak into my house at night and be-twinkle all my clothes."

"Oh.'

"Yeah. Anyway, I told them all that I'd heard. And they made me swear not to tell you. I would have told you earlier, but the way Gunther asked me, it made me feel like this was a real secret. I really wanted to keep it that way."

"Oh. Well. Wow. Thanks for telling me Rocks. So .. What do I do now? I mean, do I confront him about it?"

"NO! I mean, or course not, he made me promise Cece, he made me swear, not to tell ANYONE."

"Okay, then. Um, would you excuse me … I… have to go to the …. Bathroom"

"She looked at me, trying to see through me. Trying to see if I was telling the truth."

I didn't give her a chance to find out.

"Welp, Bye!" I dashed off, running through the hallways as I got strange looks from the people I was pushing out of the way. I knew what they must've been thinking. 'Cece Jones, running?'

I really didn't care anymore. I didn't have to search for long. I found the person I was looking for soon enough. He was sitting in the boys locker room, on a bench. He was resting his head in his hands, muttering something unintelligible. No. This was all wrong. Where was the real Gunther. The fun loving, cheeky Gunther that we all knew and loved. Because whoever this was – It was NOT him.

"Gunther?" I whispered. I doubted he would hear, but he did. He looked up – startled. He seemed to contemplate replying before he did so. "Yes, Cece?"

"Y-you okay? I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I diddn't mean to hurt you."

"Cece. What are you talking about?"

I gasped in astonishment. Not at what he said – but the way he said it. "Your accent! Its, its different. What happened?"

He sighed. Well .. We've been in Chicago, me and Tinka, for a long time. Our accents changed, since no-one around us speaks like we used to anymore."

"But earlier, your accent wasn't like this."

He laughed, a deep, dark laugh. "Yeah, me and Tinka just go on with that accent cause we know it annoys the hell out of you guys."

I couldn't believe it. This new accent was so deep, rough, and sexy. Wait, did I say … sexy? Did I just relate to Gunther Hessenheffer as … 'sexy'? Oh no.

"So, why did you come here again?"

"Oh, right, well, Rocky told me somethings back there." I wasn't really concentrating on what I was saying. I was just trying to get him to talk again so I could listen to his accent some more.

He stood up. "What'd she tell you?"

I took a step back, a little scared, as I came to my senses and realized what I had just said.

"Oh, she was just telling me … About,erm, the fact that snails have the same .. sleep patterns as humans.."

He didn't look convinced. "That's what you came here to tell me? He advanced on me slowly.

"Ye – Yeah, I mean, its not like Rocky told me anything she wasn't meant to or anything like that. Pshh, that'd be weird, right?"

"Cece …"

"And its not like theres anything you're hiding from me, so that's not possiblie or anything."

"Cece—"

"What?"

"Did she tell you? Tell me the truth."

I contemplated what to do in my head, if I told him yes, Rocky was good as dead, I knew Gunther wouldn't be violent with her, but he'd probably stop talking to her, and Rocky HATES it when people don't like her, so that would pretty much kill her inside. But if I diddn't … Well … That was complicated. I didn't like Gunther, but now that I knew there was a slight possibility of him liking me … I looked at him differently. His dirty blond hair, the shape of his face, his smile, his lips – those lips….

"Cece!"

"Huh? Wha – what?"

"I asked you a question, like five minutes ago."

"Oh … yeah, right. What do you mean by did she tell me?"

"I mean, did she tell you that I –"

He stopped just as he realised what he was about to say.

"That you … what?"

He took a deep breath, encouaraging himself, it seemed. And closed the gap between us by taking a few steps towards me. He looked down at me and smiled that infamous smile of his. He took my chin and raised my head so I was looking at him.

"That I really, really, like you." He said, finishing my sentence.

I gasped. This was so strange to me, a boy had just said he liked me. This had never happened before. I'd never even had a boyfriend before. Now, here was Gunther, the boy I had known since I was 10, the boy who had teased me no end. The boy who had made fun of me, put me down, made me feel bad. The first boy to ever actually like me.

Oh no. No, no, no. I thought as the tears prickled the backs of my eyes. I couldn't cry, not here, not now, not in front of him. I couldn't talk at this point, because it would be obvious I was about to cry, I blinked furiously, trying to keep the tears at bay, to no avail. A stray tear streamed down my cheek. To my astonishment, Gunther wiped it away.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, great." I sniffed as more tears came rolling down my face.

I smiled. "All this crying is going to wreak havoc on my mascara."

He smiled back. "Seeing as you haven't run away screaming yet, I take it Rocky did tell you then?"

"Yeah … But take it easy on Rocks, its hard to keep a secret from your bestfriend"  
>"No worries." He assured me.<p>

He let a few silent moments pass by. "Do you … do you, feel the same way?"

I gulped. I had expected this question. "Honestly, I don't know. I think I might have felt this way at one point, but you were so.. horrible to me, that I thought – no chance."

"You felt the same way? When?"

"Gunther. Sometimes I think you are blind. There are so many times I've at least hinted to you."

"Like when?"

"Ok. Heres a few; Do you think I would date someone I supposedly 'hated' because they were about to move?"

"But when we were dating you acted like you didn't like me."

"I couldn't be too obvious, Gunther. What if you didn't feel the same way? I even went to the dance with you for Starrs sake!"

"Okay, that's true. But I left a LOT more hints than that."

"Like?"

"Aw, c'mon Cece, the amount of times I've called you 'Baby'"

I thought. That's Actually true. I just never took it in.

"You've got a point there."

"So … How about after this lock-in is over, we head out to see a movie?"

"Like –Like a d-date?" Ugh! I was stamering! So pathetic.

"Sure, if that's what you wanna call it."

"Great."

He raised his rand to my cheek and started to stroke it. "You know, Cece, you really are beautiful. Inside and out." I smiled. "So are you, Gunther."

He raised my head so I was looking straight at him again. He practically melted me with his eyes. He was so beautiful. How had I not noticed this before? Well, I had but he had just been so much of a jerk that I gave up on the chance of there ver being a 'Cece and Gunther'

We looked at each other for awhile. Until a thought crossed my mind. Maybe he had the same thought? Maybe he was just waiting to see if he had permission first. Like a gentleman.

"Kiss me." I whispered. He leaned in, just then I heard the doorknob turning.

I pushed him away, and backed against the wall, he did the same, only he sat on the bench again. The door opened, It was Rocky and Tinka.

"Err, whats going on?" Inquiresd Rocky.

"What? Nothing, nothings going on. Why would anything be going on? I'm just standing here with Gunther, am I not allowed to stand in a room with a friend anym—"

"What shes trying to say is…" Gunther cut in, obviously saving me from babbling away like an idiot.

"I was just here trying to find my gym-bag, when Cece walked in to look for her … Hair curlers…"

"But this is the boys locker room."

Trust Rocky to be logical about everything.

"Yes … It is, but you see, last time we had gym …. I came this locker room because … Its … Warmer?"

"Alright.." Began Tinka.

"Well, come one Gunther lets go." Rocky left too.

What really made me laugh was the fact that Gunther had that ridiculous accent back on. I would love to hear Tinka's real accent..

As Gunther walked out the door, he winked at me, I flashed him a mischeivious smile then turned around. So that was how we were going to play this. We weren't going to tell anyone. It would be our little secret.

Okay! So, theres Chapter 1. It's a bit long, but the future chapters will probabaly be a bit shorter …

If yo want to know hat Gunthers real voice sounds like in the story, just go to Youtube, and type in 'Kenton Duty Interview' You'll hear it then.

Guys, you need to review because I adore feedback, thanks!

I changed Gunthers accent because after you're in a country for a certain while, your accent sort of adapts to the enviroment around you...right?

Ciao.

-Dollz.


	2. Disobedience

Spin The Bottle

A Shake It Up Fanfic.

Disclaimer: Don't own it..

Chapter 2: Disobedience.

-.*Cece*.-

I looked around as my eyesight adjusted to my surroundings. I was lieing down on a blanket, on the ground. I sat up. This wasn't my bedroom. I smiled as the thoughts of the previous day came back to me. I looked around, the ground was littered with sleeping bags, blankets, pillows… Everyone was asleep. Looks like no-one had the stamina to pull an all-nighter.

I gasped as the intercom came on. It was principal Winslow.

"**Good Morning, students. To our regret a terrible blizzard hit overnight, and we will haver to stay here until it clears up. There is no need to panic, your parents have been informed of this arrangement. There will be enough food, drink, and any other necessities for all of you. That is all."**

I groaned, as did the other students around me. I shifted and as I did I heard a muffled groan beside me.

"Do you _mind_?" came the voice.

There was a lot of shuffling and someone came up from underneath the blanket. Rocky.

"Oh, hey Rocks."

Rocky sighed. "Hey. Can you believe it? We have to stay in school till' this blizzrd clears up!"

"I know! And Shake It Up Chicago airs in 4 hours."

"Well. At least Gunther and Tinka aren't going either. Not like they're any competition to us or anything, Gunther dances like an electrocuted squirrel!" She burst out laughing then. But not me.

How dare she talk about Gunther like that? "Um, Cece" She began. "You okay? You ususally love my jokes."

Of course I don't love them because the butt of the joke is my boyfriend. Wait, Boyfriend? No, no get a hold of yourself Cece. He's not my boyfriend, we're just . . . going on a date, that's all. Well, we were going to go on a date before this stupid blizzard had to ruin everything.

"Oh, yeah, sorry Rocky, I'm just a little tired."

Rocky grinned. "Wanna go check on Ty and Deuce?"

"Sure!"

As we walked down the corridor, searching for our friends, I met Tinka. She looked at me like I was something she had just wiped off of her shoe. "You.." She began, pointing at me. "We need to talk. NOW." I gulped. Had she found out? I thought we weren't telling anyone!

I grew more frightened by the minute as she tugged me into a storage closet, no-one could hear my screams in a storage closet!"

"I don't want you anywhere near my brother, starting today." She began. "All he did was talk about Cece last night. No, I don't mean plan ways to get rid of Cece. He talked about your greasy hair, your spotty face, your mis-shapen lips, and your dull,drab clothes."

I assumed Tinka was the one who had come up with those adjectives.

She started advancing on me, and I really started to get scared. "If I see you anywhere near my brother again I'll—"

"You'll what? Sparkle me to death?"

"Better sparkle to death than bore to death"

"No, I think Gunther seems to like my company better than yours. You are the sister from hell aftera—"

I was cut short when she slapped me. I gasped in horror as my cheek turned bright red, I got a terrible stinging sensation as I brought my hands up to cradle my sheek. Tears blinded me as I struggled to find the door-handle, to get away from her.

"You are pathetic" She sneered. "Can't take a simple slap? Oh, boo-hoo"

I felt somewhat relieved as I found the door handle, I twisted it and stumbled out of the small room. I couldn't see. I was crying too much. I tripped over something and fell flat on the ground.

"Cece!" I could hear someone calling my name. I wanted to tell them to go away, that I wanted to be alone. I couldn't.

"Cece!" The voice came again, it was much nearer this time. I dared to look up and saw Gunther. I sniffed and took a deep breath. "Oh, h-hey, G-gunther…" I tried to smile at him, I failed. Smiling wouldn't have fooled him though, since I was sitting on the ground, with a bright red mark on my cheek, crying.

"Cece!" He gasped "What happened?"

CLIFFY! Okay, I love reviews, so REVIEW! Thanks guys!


	3. Disbelief

Spin The Bottle.

Chapter 3: Secrecy

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

*_Cece POV_*

I looked up at Gunther. I couldn't tell him what happened! Tinka would probably murder me, and I did NOT want to cause an argument with those two. If Tinka did this THIS to me just because Gunther was talking about me, I could only imagine what she would do if I was the cause of an argument between the two…

"Gunther, l. I, c-cant.."

"Cece," He began. "You gotta tell me, I gotta know who to kill" He said, smiling, lightening the atmosphere a tiny bit. I looked at him. It wasn't that simple.

"N-no one G-gunther I…" I trailed off, not sure where this sentence was going at all. I continued anyway. "I fell." He looked at me. It was obvious he didn't believe me. "You … fell?" He said, I was about to insist that that was what had happened, then he bent down in front of me and brought his hand to my cheek, stroking it, reminding me of the red mark that must have been quite obvious by now… A fall couldn't do that kind of damage.

"Gunther, don't make a big deal out of it… please. I'm fine, really." "Cece ..' He began, stroking my arm. He didn't have time to finish his sentence because at that moment –just my luck- Rocky came bounding down the corridor. "Hey. Hey! HEY!" She said the same word three times. First as a greeting, second with an air of concern in her voice – probabaly because I was on the floor, crying – and third with a tone of shock.

"Gunther!" She yelled. "Get your hands off her! How dare you treat Cece like this? Look at the state of her! You ought to be ashamed of yourself! I might go to Principal Winslow with this story, why don'cha pick on someone your own size!"

I stared at her in shock. Utterly taken aback by how terribly she had mis-read the situation. Gunther was going to get the blame for this! What was I supposed to say? No, Rocky, you're wrong, Gunther is my boyfriend and his crazy sister just slapped the hell outta me? No way!

Tears of confusion and anger streamed down my face, and no matter how hard I tried to blot them away with the back of my sleeve, more always came to take their place.

Rocky walked over to me, shoved a shocked Gunther out of the way, and took hold of my arm.

"C'mon, cece. We'll go tell Principal Winslow if you'd like? Never mind Gunther, who does he think he is? That .. that .. Bast—" She stopped herself before she said it. She believed bad words were dirty and vulgar.

"Rocky," I began as she tried to drag me away from poor Gunther. "This isn't Gunthers fault. Gunther didn't do any of this."

I looked at Gunther, expecting him to back me up on this, but he had abviouly figured out that no matter what he said, Rocky wouldn't believe him. He was waiting for me to tell her that not only that it wasn't him, but also who it was.

"Oh, so has he threatened you? He's making you keep quiet about what happened?"

People were starting to stare by now. Rocky wasn't exactly being discreet with this whole thing.

"No, that's not it…"

"Then whats going on, Cece? If you can't tell me the truth, then I don't know what kind of best-friend you are."

"Rocky. are starting to stare…"

"No, Cece. You've been acting so strange since yesterday. You ran off when I was talking to you about . . . Well, you know what it was. When I was talking to you yesterday, you seemed so … Distant. You've been such a spoil-sport when I'm trying to joke with you… Well, I get it, Cece. I get the message, you're trying to tell me to go away, right? But now saying it outright. Is that what you want, Cece?"

She didn't give me a chance to answer, she walked away much too fast.

Gunther took my arm and turned me round, pulling me into the boys locker room, behind us.

I remembered the last time I had been in there. I had been so happy. I had been with Gunther. He was all I had left..

"Look, Cece. I take it you're not gonna tell me whats goin' on?"

"Gunther.. I – I can't." I whispered.

"Cece … "

I kept quiet, waiting for him to continue

"I don't know what type of relationship this is gonna be if someone is practically … abusing you, and you can't tell me who. What goin' on Cece?"

"Gunther, I—"

"Yeah, I know you 'can't tell me' right?"

"Please, Gunther, Lets just … forget about it, Okay? Please, its much easier that way."

"Sorry, Cece. I mean, you saw how angry Rocky was. Whether you're still best-friends or not, she's gonna go tell Principal Winslow. I'm gonna get in trouble, Cece. Lots of trouble. And you're willing to let that happen just to protect whoever doid this to you? Its mad, Cece. It doesn't make any sense! I could get explelled! That's the price for harassing another student."

I listened as he said all this. My heart cracked a little with each word he spoke .Gunther could get exppelled. I should just tell him it was Tinka. It would all be over. But … Gunther has turned into the boyfriend of my dreams overnight. Protective, caring, and always there. Unfortunately. He wopuld probably never talk to Tinka again. And before this, me and Tinka were quite close to becoming actual friends, so close, yet so far.

"Gunther. I can't"

"Then I can't either, Cece."

"Can't what?"

Gunther hid his face in his hands, then looked back up at me.

"Can't do … This. I'm sorry Cece."

Tears streamed down my face rapidly as I realised what he was saying. I had only gone out with him, and I was already so much in love. I had messed it all up.

"G- g – gunther, N-no, pl-please, w-we, I m-mean, I.. N-no, Gunther, Please…"

"Sorry, Cece." He whispered as he left me alone, sobbing in the locker room.

Alrigtie! That's it for this chappie! Sorry I took so long too update, I've been busy…

Ideas for the next chapter are welcome. But the next chapter will definitely incluse an awkward game of…. You guessed It! SPIN THE BOTTLE!


	4. Decisions

Spin The Bottle

Chapter 4: Decision.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

_*Cece POV*_

I've made a decision. I was lieing in bed last night.( Well, not bed, in a kind of blanket-cave on the floor in front of Homeroom. ) And here it is. I'm going to tell Gunther about Tinka, the way she slapped me and threatened me. I've thought of the consequences. And I will willingly take them all on to have Gunther back. I know it sounds really mean but I would rather have my Gunther back than Rocky. I sit up in my blanket-cave and take my phone out of my hoodie pocket. It says **One text message from Dina.**

I click the OK button to see what it says.

**From: Dina**

**To: Cece**

**Heya Cece! You okay? I say Rocky last night and she was on her own. That's like super weird, right? She was crying a lot too saying soemthin about Gunther and you… Hope you're alright anyhow. Text back! And remember, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always here, you can tell me ANYTHING. **

Great. Just Great. Obviously Rocky had told Dina that I was being abused by Gunther. Dina porbably thinks I need some sorta counselling now.

My problems just get bigger and bigger. I get up and go to the window. Its still snowing harder than ever. A white blanket covering the city of Chicago. I make my way to the girls bathroom.

When I get there, I get out my secret stash. Every sensible girl knows to keep a bag of makeup in a secret place in the bathroom in case of emergencies. For example, what if we got a new teacher? A HOT new teacher?

I pull out a small bag from underneath the sink and open it. The contents are: Mascara, Eyeliner, Lipgloss, Some scrunchies and hair clips and foundation. I splash some water on my face. Then start with the foundation, applying it evenly, I then put on some eyeliner, then mascara, I apply lipgoss, some blusher, and plug in my curling iron.

By now more people are filing into the bathrooms. I se Rocky walk in. Oh ho. This is going to be awkward. I turn away from her and concentrate on applying more blusher. I think I should talk to her, make a fresh start. I could tell her what happened before I tell Gunther. I don't want Rocky out of my life, shes still my BFFL no matter what happens. We had fought before, but never for long. We had never carried out arguments overnight.

I turned around, all set to make amends and was struck dumb by what I saw.

**Gunther**

I sat on the ground with my head in my hands. What was so wrong that Cece was willing to give up our relationship to keep it from me? I mean, it didn't make sense! She wanted to protect the person who was abusing her? Why? Who could it be?

Ty? No, hes a pacifist, though he won't show it.

Dina? Well, she and Cece anren't very close, but she has no reason to do anything like this…

Deuce? Weell.. Rocky does annoy him a lot. And he's always hell-bent on getting revenge.. I remember the time that he arm-wrestled me till' he lost ALL his clothes, well – he thimb wrsetled and he won back his underwear..

Those were the only suspects. And even though Deuce seemed to be the most likely, I'm sure its not him. He's one of Cece's best friends.

Yesterday I made probabaly the hardest decision I've had to make in my life. I made the decision to end mine and Cece's relationship. I've had a little crush on her since me and Tinka moved her in the first grade. I remember going home and having Tinka tease me 'cause I had a crish on this dumb redhead. But she was so much more than that To me. As time passed I came to the realisation that I was in love with her. I loved evrything about her. Her sparky personality, her wit, the way she used sarcasm like a second language, her voice, her clothes, the shape of her body and her dancing. Oh, yes. Her dancing.

A smile came to my face as I remebered the rough years of puberty, and wet dreams, and how Cece was the star of every single one of them. Of course I would never take advantage of her like that, but hey, I'm a guy! I'm allowed to have fantasies, right?

I couldn't be too obvious with my love for Cece, of course. I teased her a little every now and again. I was afraid I had gone a little over the top when we came back from that Beyonce concert(after we had bid for the min that auction) and I told Tinka to give them the amount Klause had ripped up. I was terrified. Cece had started to suspect. I covered everything up (WithTinkas help) by saying they still had to babysit Klause. Smart, huh?

Then the lights went out and we rusehed to a corner. Cece was so cute when she was scared. She then did something unexpected, she grabbed me and buried her head in my chest, holding on tight.(1) At that moment, I din't know if it was the fear acting. I didn't really care either. I rested my arm on her back. Wanting to pick her up and carry her away. To make her feel safe.

From that day on, I knew that something HAD to be done. I mean, being silently in love was cool and all that, but I wanted her to know. I had to know if her feelings were the same for me as mine were for her.

My feelings were indescribable, that day in the locker room, when we were so close to kissing. My heart was thumping and the butterflies I felt everyday when I was near her got worse, much, much worse. I leaned in and then stopped. What if she didn't want me to kiss her? A million thoughts started to run through my mind as I tried to maintain my cool stance. All those doubts were pushed away as she whispered those two words. 'Kiss me.' She had said. I was going to, until Rocky and Tinka burst in. That's when I knew that it would probably be a bad idea to let them know about … 'us'.

But here I am. Sitting on the ground, head in my hands, feeling sorry for myself. All those happy moments? Gone. Maybe for life. Who knows? Maybe I'll never get Cece back. If she wasn't willing to tell me the truth when our whole relationship was at stake, then maybe she didn't love me. Not as much as I love her. It's a shame.

If you watch that particular eppy of SIU, you'll see that Cece holds on to Gunther for a REALLY long time… Interessting –strokes beard-

So, the next chapter is back to normal, CECE'S POV!

Please review, if I don't get reviews, I assume no-one is reading, and I abandon the story…

Sorry about the (Very, very, very slight) M-rated themes… But just a heads up, in the next chapter, we'll be pushing the T rating TO ITS VERY LIMITS.

Ciao

-Dollz.


	5. Disgust

Spin The Bottle

Chapter Four: Disgrace

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

^CeCe's POV^

**Previously on Spin The Bottle: **I turned around, all set to make amends, and was struck dumb by what I saw.

Rocky was there, she had already gotten dressed. Converse, acid wash jeans, a graphic tee and a sparkly cardigan. That's not what shocked me. She was with someone. Tinka. How could she? Okay, she didn't know whatshe had done, but still! She hates Tinka! We both hate Tinka! Right? I realised I must have been practiacall gaping at them as I caught sight of myself in a mirror. Mouth wide open, ditto my eyes. I pretended I hadn't seen. I pretended I was more interessted in applying mascara than I was in them. Too late. Rocky had seen me staring. I caught sight of her in the mirror. Sneering at me.

I grabbed my eyeliner. Rubbing it furiously across the bottom part of both my eyes, I lost contol and the pencil-shaped stick poked my right in the eye. I let out a small yelp 'Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!' I thought. Rocky was staring now. She looked kinda concerned. Well, she should, I guess. I had just practically blinded myself with eyeliner. I turned around to look at her, one hand over my injured eye, tears pouring out of the other. Our eyes locked for a minute before she looked away, chatting to Tinka.

I sighed in defeat, and decided because of all this crying that my makeup was ruined. I wiped it all of and started again, wiping away the tears. Makeup is funny like that. It can cover up all your emotions, all the tears, hurt and injustice you're feeling. That's the thing. I had always applied this … mask, as if I was so bright and bubbly and full of fun, well, I used to be. But that's all over now, I guess. Even when I do get round to telling Rocky and Gunther what happened, either Tinka will deny it or World War III will break out. Neither was a good option.

"Rocky always helps me!"

"Well, I'm not Rocky, now, am I?"

Deuce had suddenly decided that he wanted me to tim his eyebrows for him, since Rocky was busy at the mo. With Tinka, no doubt. He looked kind of hurt after my last remark, I sighed.

"Sorry, Deuce, Its just … I've not at my absolute best at the moment, didn't mean to hurt you."

Deuce smiled warmly. "Yeah, I heard about the fight between you 'n' Rocky."

Oh, so does everyone know anout it now? Was the news that Gunther had supposedly beat me up spreading through this wrethced school loke wildfire? When the Principal eventually runs out of things to announce on the intercom, will she give hourly updates on the Cece/Gunther/Rocky event?

Deuce must've seen the reppeled look on my face. "Its okay, Dina told me, Rocky told her. She was really hurt yesterday. I wanted to talk to her, make her feel better, y'know. Dina beat me to it, though. Poor Rocky, God knows she doesn't deserve this…"

"Oh, and I DO? Its not my fault that you idiots can't keep your mouths shut, and stop sticking your noses in where no-one asks—"

"Look, Cece, I think you need ta' calm down…"

"Listen, Deuce. If you ever tell me to calm down again, I'll rip out your male-identifying organs and jam them down your mother-fucking THROAT. I din't ask for your opinion, I don't need anyones opinion. I wanna be by myself! Can't you idiots get that into your THICK SKULLS? I don't wanna tell anyone what happened, and I sure as HELL don't want anyone 'investigating! So just fuck off, okay? Just …. just go away!"

I'm pretty sure he didn't hear the last couple of words in my rant, I was crying way too much for that. He didn't seem phased by this behaiour. He didn't fuck off, and leave me to be the miserable person I felt like being. He came closer, and put his hand on my shoulder, then looked into my eyes. "I'm sorry" He whispered. I was sobbing. Not the slow soft crying that happens when you get an F on your Maths test, and you PROMISED your mom you'd get a B, no this was serious crying. I was shaking with every sob that wracked through me. Gasping for breath as the tears overwhelmed me.

"No, D-Deuce, y-you should-dn't be s-s-orry, I'm the one that sh-should be sorry. You w-were just t-trying to be nice, and I ac-acted like a t-total Prime bitch. "

He smiled. "Weeell, I'm kinda used to the prime-bithchiness by now…."

I gave him a playful smack on the arm. Deuce was really somehting special. Here I was, bawling my eyes out, and he's able to make me laugh.

"Anyways," He continued. "Rocky suggested we all play a game, You know it, right? Its called Spin The Bottle."

I had played it, but it was a while back. It sounded like a good idea, it might give me a chance to speak to Rocky and Gunther. I wouldn't tell them about Tinka just yet. Maybe after the game? Yeah, sounds like a plan!

"So we all know how to play, right?" Asked Rocky. Me, Rocky, Ty, Deuce, Dina,Gunther and Tinka were sat in a circle on the floor around a Coke bottle. I felt a bit nervy bacause of the reveal I had planned afterwards. But tried not to let it get to me.

I spoke up. "Actually, its been a while since I've played this game, could ya explain it to me, Rocks?"

"Rocky." Corrected Rocky. Apparently, I wasn't allowed to call her 'Rocks' anymore.

"Rocky." I echoed.

"And, no. Deuce, explain the game to Cece? She's a bit slow."

I tried not to let that get to me and turned to Deuce.

"Right, heres how we play. We spin the bottle round, and whoever the fat end lands on, has to ask the person on the other end of the bottle Truth or Dare. If you pick truth, you have to tell the ABSOLUTE truth. If you pick dare, you must do the dare, no matter what. If anyone refuses, they're out of the game, last person standing wins."

I nodded. It seemed simple enough. With a flick of the wrist, Dina spun the Coke bottle. I stared at it as it spun, she had spun it hard, it didn't look like it was stopping anytime soon. I looked around the circle, surprised to see Gunther looking at me. We locked eyes for a second, then he looked away. I looked down, blushing. And tried to push away thoughts that would probabaly come out in the night, while I was trying to sleep.

The bottle stopped spinning. It landed between Dina and Deuce. Dina asked Deuce.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Hmmm, how many girls have you kissed apart from me?"

"DARE!" Deuce said.

"No, you picked truth, goon Deucey, answer the question."

It wasn't as if Deuce had kissed more girls than he should've in his past, it was the exact opposite. He hadn't kissed anyone, ever. Dina was his first. He had covered it up so well 'till now. I felt sorry for him.

"None" mumbled Deuce in such a quiet voice, if I didn't know the answer, I wouldn't have heard him.

"Huh?" Questioned Dina.

"I said none." Repeated Deuce, slighty louder this time.

"What?"

"NONE!" Yelled Deuce. "I haven't kissed anyone okay? You were … You were my first."

"Aww, Deucey, that's so sweet!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Hye, what do ya say ya come with me and I show you just how sweet ya are?"

"Urgh!" Groaned Rocky. "Get.!"

Dina stood up, and dragged an excited looking Deuce away.

Tinka reached out and spun the bottle again. I looked up at Gunther. This time he wasn't looking at me. He was concentrating on the bottle, he seemed to be muttering something underneath his breath. The bottle landed between Ty and Tinka.

"Truth or Dare?" asked Tinka.

"Dare." Said Ty. There were only two people I knew that would NEVR back down on a dare. Ty and Gunther.

"I dare you to kiss Cece." Tinka smiled happily. She was a little besparkled demon in my view. She looked at me, and scowled. As if to say 'Hah! Rocky will never want to be your friend if you kiss her big brother!'

She continued her sentence as a shocked Ty stares at me, obviously contemplating what to do.

"…I dare you to kiss Cece for…. 60 seconds, on the lips, right here."

Ty looks into my eyes. "You okay with this Cece?"

I look at Guther, but he's looking at the ground. Fists clenched so tightly the ylook like the bone is going to rip through.

Rocky looks quite bothered by the whole situation. As she should!

I take one last look at Gunther, and he stands up. "Ty," He begins. "Do you really want to do this? Cece is Rockys best-friend after all."

Ty nods slowly. "Yeah, that'd be out of order. Sorry, Cece. I know how much you were looking forward to this,but I can't." He says, smiling.

Gunther lets out a visible sigh of relief as Tinka scowls at him.

"Well, what are you waiting for? You failed to do the dare, so you are out!" Yelled Tinka.

Ty shook his head and left. "What a bitch…" He muttered.

"What did you call me?" Yelled Tinka as she went after him.

And then there were three. Me, Rocky and Gunther. Figures.

Rocky reached out and spun the bottle.

It was me and Rocky this time. I looked at her.

"Truth or Dare?" She asked, not meeting my eyes.

"Oh, you know me, Rocks, err, Rocky. Dare! Anytime, any day!"

This time she looked me dead in the day. Uh oh. What would she ask? I could almost see the anger in her eyes. We had locked eyes for at least 5seconds before she spoke. She had been thinking, obviously, she wanted to punish me. Make me feel bad. Make me feel sorry for hurting her. But at the same time, she still loved me. We were sisters. Nothing could change that. She felt like I felt.

"I dare you.." She began, anger burning in her eyes,

"To kiss Gunther." She concluded, with an air of amusement in her voice.

Guess what? The chapters over! "NOOO" you wail "YESSS" I cry! Sorry, I'm on that high that you get when you've just created THE perfect cliff-hanger, like I said, reviews are vital.

I need ideas for future chapters, guys! Anything juicy that you want me to add in! And I've noticed I have A LOT of silent readers lurking in the beackground that showed themselves when they reviewed…

Ok, that's it, pretty much, hope ya liked the chapter!

Ciao!

-Dollz.


	6. Delight

Spin The Bottle.

Disclaimer: Don't own it

Previously on Spin The Bottle:

**It was me and Rocky this time. I looked at her.**

**"Truth or Dare?" She asked, not meeting my eyes.**

**"Oh, you know me, Rocks, err, Rocky. Dare! Anytime, any day!"**

**This time she looked me dead in the day. Uh oh. What would she ask? I could almost see the anger in her eyes. We had locked eyes for at least 5seconds before she spoke. She had been thinking, obviously, she wanted to punish me. Make me feel bad. Make me feel sorry for hurting her. But at the same time, she still loved me. We were sisters. Nothing could change that. She felt like I felt.**

**"I dare you.." She began, anger burning in her eyes,**

**"To kiss Gunther." She concluded, with an air of amusement in her voice.**

I stared at her. What? She wanyed me to KISS Gunther? I wasn't protesting or anything but WHAT? How could she even THINK of that? She thinks I hate Gunther, she thinks we BOTH do, she also thinks he was the one who beat me up… How could she even think of asking me to do this.

The cogs started spinning in my head as I thought. Maybe she thought I woudn't do it. Maybe she just wanted to ruin my reputation of never backing out on a dare? My head jerked upwards as I felt someone tap my arm. Gunther. I had nearly forgotten about him.

He looked into my eyes with a questioning look. As if he wanted to say 'Do you want to do this' without actually using words. I nodded. Hell yes I wanted this. I had wanted it for so long. But wasn't Gunther mad at me? Well, I was mad at him too for leaving me like that, I guess. But it didn't stop me wanting to kiss him. Maybe he felt the same way.

I looked back at Rocky. She had an uncomfortable expression on her face. Her plan had backfired. I wasn't backing down on my dare. She opened her mouth and seemed to debate whether to speak or not as I rubbed away an imaginary piece of dirt from my jeans, waiting for her to continue.

"Cece," She began. "you … you don't have to do this. I was just messing with you, just having some fun. I'll give you another dare if you like?"

Ah, so her conscience was finally speaking to her. She obviously thought I was dieing inside right about now, and she knew I wouldn't back down. So she wanted to change the dare.

I shook my head and my curls bobbed aroind a little. "No, Rocky.." I whispered. "I'm doing the dare. Just a quick kiss, I have a reputation to keep. I can't have it going round that Cece Jones backed out of a dare, can I?"

"I won't tell anyone you did, Cece. No, don't … please, I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to. I can only imagine how would feel kissing someone who did THAT to you."

She pointed at a bruise on my cheek that I thought was very well hidden by the makeup I had applied earlier.

I shook my head at her. "You just don't get it, do you Rocky? He didn't do this to me! OK?"

She scowled a little. "Fine, if you won't back down, I'll have to make the dare harder. You have to kiss him for 15seconds straight."

I cocked an eyebrow. Really, Rocky? Fine, if she wanted to play dirty, we'd play dirty.

I turned back around to Gunther who had been waiting quietly during our debate.

"Ready, Gunther?" I whispered. "No." He said flatly. I started to panic, when he smiled. "Kidding." He assured me.

We were speaking in a hushed tone, so all Rocky could see was our lips moving.

He put his hands around my hips, and looked at me.

To my horror, I was starting to have other thought. This was wrong. Your bestfriend(Well, kind of bestfriend) is sitting right there, I don't want her to find out about us like this! And I didn't even ask Gunther how HE feels about the whole thing. What if he doesn't aant to kiss me? Oh God. What if he left me because he lost interest. What if he never liked me? What if… Oh, who gives a fuck?

The last thought I remembered were the voices in my head, screaming at me to stop, but it was too late. The tension had built up for too long, I leant in – closing the gap between us – and kissed him. It probably diddnt go the way a first kiss should. It wasnt soft, and sweet and gentle. No, it was intese and rough, as I let the emotion I had been holding back for so long pour out.

I wrapped arms around his neck and he held my waist tighter, his lips moving around mine. He moved his hands up and stroked my back as electric currents ran through me. I heard someones voice.

"Alright! 15 seconds over! Its okay, Cece, you can stop now."

When hell freezes over, Rocky. I'll stop then.

He din't seem to take much notice of Rockys announcement either. His tongue grazed my bottom lip, I opened my mouth and entwined my tongue with his, I hand't ever kissed anyone before, actuall. I thought I was doing quite well, actually. I wondered who was Gunthers first, did he have a first?

His mouth tasted kind of minty, I loved the taste, I couldn't get enough.

He pulled away and to my surprise, I whimpered a little, but he didn't even stop to look at me. He moved down to my neck and started to kiss a spot near my ear, he moved around then found a spot thaat made me moan quite loudly.

"Ohhh…"

He smiled against my neck, then continued.

"Say my name, Cece." He whispered. The sound of his voice made me melt a little, but I wasn't going to say his name. Cece Jones wasn't the type of person you just ordered around.

His lips moved from my neck to my earlobe, and nibbled it. I was sure I felt my knees weaken a little, if his arms weren't around my waist, I would have fallen.

"Say it…." He said, again.

"N-no" I managed to get out, despite all theese wonderful sensations that were overwhelming me.

He moved down to my collarbone and suckled.

"Oh, ahh, d-don't s-top.." I moaned.

He sucked harder, licking a little.

"Ahh, Gunther, Ohh, Gunther, Gunther, Gunther…" I gave in, saying his name again and again. As if it was some type of prayer. He seemed please with this, and slowed down a little, then stopped completely.

"Don't stop.." I whispered.

"We don't have all night, babe.." We whispered, pulling me into a hug. He wasn't speaking in his ridiculous accent from 'The Ole Country' It was that sexy rough one I had first hearjust a few days ago. I relaxed my head in the crook of his neck for awhile, as he stroked my hair. Feeling happy. Feeling complete, for the first time in a while.

"So, you … don't hate me anymore?" I asked.

"I never hated you,Cece."

"Really?"

"I don't kiss my enemies like that."

I blushed a little. "So .. you don't mind, then? About you getting in trouble and all that? Because you know Rocky is still probabaly going to tell the—"

Something clicked in my head as I freed myslef from his grasp and whipped round.

But she wasn't there anymore. Sometime durin our make-out session, Rocky had gotten up and left. I had completely forgotten she was there.

How much had she seen? How much had she heard? Oh, God. This was bad. Really bad. Where had she gone? To Tinka? Would she tell her?

Gunther seemed to have the same thoughts running through his heasd too, but instead of panicking, he came closer to me.

"It's okay Cece." He whispered, stroking my wrist, "It'll all be okay."

The above might be the crappiest cliffhanger in the history of cliffhangers. Might be…

Anyhow, I've decided I'm going to hold you all hostage as reviewers, review or I'll kill Gunther.

Kidding! I'm not THAT evil.

Okay, I'll change the threat, review or I'll vreak Gece up for the next 5chapters, AND I'll let sexual tension build. But nothing will EVER happen BWAHAHAHA.

Oh God, I'm so sorry you had to see that.. I'm… I'l just…

-Backs slowly into dark corner-

Okay! Anyhoo, I really neeed ideas! So any ideas you have are welcome. I'll also give you a shout-out if I use your idea in the story…

…Tempting, huh?

Ciao

-Dollz.


	7. Deeper

Spin The Bottle

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

A/N:-I kinda messed up Chapter six, its fixed now though, so make sure you read it before you read this chapter, ON WITH THE STORY-

I knew it was going to be far from OK. I nodded at Gunther, giving him a bravve smile and headed out the door of the rec room, in search of Rocky. I turned round every corner, and looked through evry window, she was nowhere to be seen! She couldn't have actually left. The bizzard was still raging on outside. Strong as ever.

Just as I was about to give up hope, I heard someone laughing. I followed the noise until I came to a classroom, I put my hand on the doorknob, wishing Gunther was there to support me. I twisted the door knob before I could back down and opened the door.

Rocky and Tinka were sitting on a table there. Rocky was hugging her knees to her chest and Tinka her arm around her. Rocky was crying.

"Rocky," I gasped. "Whats wrong.." The words had escaped my mouth before I had a chance to think them through. I knew what was wrong. Rocky had just watched me practicall make love to Gunther.

She stood up anmd walked towards me. So did Tinka.

"You disgusting, repulsive, fowl little creature." Tinka screamed at me. "How dare you even THINK about touching my brother that way! You make me sick!"

I stared at her. Was Rocky going to let her talk to me this way? Besides, she still hadn't answered my stupid question.

"Rocky, you never answered my question."

"You.." She began. "I mean, I'm so sorry, I, I didn't want to force you into kissing Gunther, it – it was just meant to be a j-joke." She said to me, close to tears again.

Tinka held up a hand to stop her talking. "No, Rocky, you said it yourself, it was just a silly dare. Cece was the one stupid enough to take it."

Rocky smiled at her. "Thanks, Tink but you know … you don't have to call her stupid."

I smiled at Rocky. "Thanks, Rocky."

"Anytime," She said. "We are still bestfriends after all, right?

"We're bestfriends again?"

"Woah, woah, who said anything about being friends?"

I looked at her.

"But I thought—"

"We're sisters, silly!"

I smacked her arm playfully. "I missed ya Rock"

"So did I, and we can talk about the Gunther thing another time, unless you'd prefer not to talk about it at all, I mean, I really feel sorry for you Cece. Kissing Gunther Hessenheffer, Imagine!"

I stared at her in shock. I thought she had grasped the concept that me and Gunther were an item now. And I was also so happy at how well she was taking it… How wrong could I be?"

Before I could speak, she continued her sentence. "Especially since he gave you that ugly mark on your cheek."

No-one said anything for a while, there was a looong awkward silence, Tinka looked a little uncomfortable. Good. She can't push me around anymore, I'm going to expose her for who she is.

"Hey," came a voice. It wasn't me, Tinka or Rocky. We turned round to see Gunther standing in the doorway. "Gunther!" I gasped "How long have you been there?"

He laughed "I've been standing here the whole time, Cece."

Rocky scowled at him, and pulled me away from him. "C'mon, Cece, lets go."

"No wait." I sighed.

"I have … something to say"

"Well?" Rocky urged.

I ssighed, trying to will up enough confidence, I found it was easier if I just talked to the ground.

"Gunther …. Gunther didn't hit me, hes not the one that left this.. bruise." I said, rubbing my cheek.

"It was… It was Tinka."

Silence filled the room as everybody came to terms with what I had just said.

"It was … Tinka?" Asked Gunther. "Tinka? Tinka did this to you? When? Why? Why didn't you TELL me, Cece? I could've hepled, I could have—"

"I didn't want you to be mad, Gunther! Like you are now!"

"I'm not mad at you, Cece. You should have told me!"

"I 'm … I'm sorry." I whispered."

I felt an arm on my shoulder.

"Cece, is this true?" asked Rocky. "Yeah… Yeah, Rocks, its true." I sniffed.

"Tinka? Tinka did THIS?" She asked, sending an icy glare towards Tinka.

"Yes." I whispered. She wrapped her hands round my back and pulled me into a hug.

"And what kind of friend was I? I wasn't there for you! I was hanging out with her! Oh, God. I am so messed up."

"Yeah, Rocks, you are." I said, smiling.

We shut up when we heard Gunthers voice.

"I don't want osee you ever again. You may be a lot of things, but you are NOT my sister." He was talking to Tinka.

I freed myself from Rocks embrace and walked over to them.

Tinka didn't look regretful or guilty or anything. She looked perfectly at ease.

"And why do you care?" She asked. "Why is me hitting Cece such a big thing that you say I am not your sister anymore? Pur-lease! You are not even her friend!"

"He is! Much more in fact!" I clasp my hands against my motuh, willing Father Time to rewind the clock so I could stop those words from tubling out of my mouth. I didn't want them to know yet. How would they take it? I didn't want ANYONE to know yet. It was too late. All eyes were on me.

"What do you mean?" Asked Rocky. I looked at gUnther. He seemed a little nervous. By the look on his face, he was trying to come up with an excuse for what I just said. But what I meant was clear. I had told them that me and Gunther were more than friends. Maybe I should just come out with it? I had obviously paused for too long because Rocky repeated her question.

"Cece, what do you mean?"

Ahh, I have just revived my repeputation for CLIFFHANGAS. Anyways, you know the drill, review or else I break Gece up and make this a Runther story BWAHAHA. JK. I probabaly will never write Runther, but I WILL break Gece ujp for a while.

Ciao

-Dollz.


	8. Dilemma

Spin The Bottle

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

How was I supposed to respond to that? What did Gunther want me to say? Maybe I should just tell them. Whatever happens, we'll still have each other, even if Rocky becomes too disgusted by me to ever look in my direction again. But, then again, what if Gunther wasn't ready? What if I told them everything, and in the end, Gunther wasn't happy about it.

I looked at him to try to read the expression on his face. There was none. Absolute poker-face. I looked at him for a little longer, and we locked eyes. He grimaced, then nodded at me. I took that as my cue to tell them. Tell them everything.

**Gunther**

I decided that we had nothing left to lose. Cece had to finish what she started. I was aware that if she told our secret, she might lose her best-friend for life. For two reasons. Number one being that she kept a secret from her, something she swore she would never do, and Number two being that she lied. She had been spinning endless webs of lies since Day one, digging herself deeper with every single untruthful statement that escaped her lips.

I loved Cece, really did. I didn't want to see her In this situation. I tried to show no expression on my face as I thought of a way to dig her out of the deep hole she had put herself into. I couldn't think of anything. Lkieing was absolutely pointless. I looked up at her, into her eyes. We stared at each other for a minute, and I coud see tears start to fill the deep brown orbs I was looking into. Then, I realised that telling the truth was truly our only option.

I nodded at her, just a quick jerk of the head, and she understood what I meant immediately. She turned to Rocky, then back to me. She ignored Tinka though, I guess she felt thst she didn't owe her any explanation. She turned back to Rocky, took her hands in hers, and spoke.

"Okay, Rocky, heres the truth. I've been … lieing to you. For a … For a long time now, and I think it's time I told you the truth."

Rocky nodded at her, trying to figure out what lies she had told, probabaly.

"Remember a couple of day ago? In the boys locker room? You and Tinka came in and Gunther told you I was looking for my hair-curlers?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I wasn't actually. We were … We were talking. About the things you told me earlier."

Rockys eyes widened as she came to realisation with exactly what Cece was talking about.

"You were talking about … What I told you? That G-Gunther likes you?"

Tinka got involved at this point. "What are you talking about? Gunther does not like this over-dressed swine! Come, Gunther, we do not have to listen while lies are told about you."

I shook her arm away. "No, Tinka. It's true."

"What? You like this … this … THING? I do not believe it! You are liening!"

"Tinka. I'm not lieing,"

Tinka walked toward Cece now. "You," She began, pointing a finger in her direction.

"You filthy, disgusting, repulsive ANIMAL! What did you do to my prother? Did you entice his with your extensions and cheaply-manicured nails?Did you? Silly little Cece. You think my brother actually likes you for you? He just thinks ypu're a bit of arm-candy. Something to relieve his sexua—"

"Shut UP Tinka! Just shut it! You do not know what you are talking about! I love Cece in a way you can never imagine, since the only person you love is yourself! Any don't you DARE call me your brother, I am. Not. Your. Brother. "

She ignored me and kept talking to Cece, who was now in tears.

"Yes, Cece. Do you understand me now? My brother does not now nor will he ever even feel the slightest tiniest bit of love for you. Neither will anyine else. Because that's what you are, a piece of arm-candy, a slut, a wh—"

I grabbed Tinkas shoulder and spun her round to face me. "Don't you DARE call her ANY of those things! What is wrong with you, you demon! Youwere not like this before."

"Maybe that was because I thought you had higher standard sthat this one!" She yelled pointing to my girlfriend.

"Leave Cece alone! She is more perfect in everyway than you'll ever be! You filthy, disgusting low-life! I don't even KNOW why I wasted my time with you." This was Rockys first in-put on the argument.

Tinka turned round to face Cece. She raised her hand, and before I could stop her, flung it in Cece's direction, towards her cheek.

Cece caught it, and flung it downwards.'

'I am NOT filthy," Cece began. "I am NOT disgusting, I am NOT ANY OF THE THINGS YOU CALLED ME, TINKA! Why can't you understand? Why can't you let Gunther be happy?"

"He can be happy, both not with you!"

"Like I said before, Tinka. You ARE the sister from hell."

The next thing I saw was Cece, doubled over, clutching her stomach. She fell on her knees, and I ran to her side.

"Cece! What happened? Do you need help? Should I get someone"

To my absolute and untter horror. I saw blood, lots of it. I bent down, took off my shirt and raised her top so I could see her stomach, there was a huge cut there, and blood was flowing freely form it, I held my shirt to the wound, trying to stop the flow. I was extremely close to tears as I yelled to Rocky to get help. She ran to the door and wiggled the doorknob around frantically. It was locked.

"Wheres the key?" Screamed Rocky.

Cece's eyelids were starting to close.

"Cece!" I yelled. "Stay with me, okay? Talk to me, tell me about .. um .. Flynn, yeah, remember Flynn and you mom? You have to open your eyes, Cece, for Flynn, for you mom, for Rocky, for me. Please, Cece!"

Rocky stopped searching for the key now and ran to Cece's side. She was laying flat on the ground now, Rocks took hold of her hand.

"Don't leave me, Cece." She wept. "I know … that I haven't been the bestfriend, but I love you Cece, we're sisters, remember? Please.."

"I love you Gunther" She whispered, in a barely audible tone.

"No, no, no, Cece. Don't you dare say goodbye. You have to keep going, you have to open your eyes, Cece please!" I was trying not cry, but a tear escaped and slid down my cheek.

"I love you Rocks.." She replied.

"Rocky was in hysterics now. The blood was still flowing from her.

"Don't cry, Gunther. Don't cry Rocky," She whispered. "I'm not I'm not worth the tears..'"

And with that, her eyes slid closed. I frantically reached for her wrist, checking her pulse. It was still beating, Thank God, but if we wanted it to stay like that, we had to get help, fast. And where was the key?

…

I looked up at Tinka, she smiled back at me,and I swear I saw a blade in her hand.

Woah.. I know what you're thinking "Tinkas not that mean!" But in this story ,She is SERIOUSLY out of character so….

Any ways, review!


	9. Death?

Spin The Bottle

Disclaimer: Don't own it. 

**Cece  
><strong> 

The last thing I remembered before I was pulled into the darkness was Gunther and Rocky. They were crying. I had thought about last words before, I had a feeling it might be something humorous, but in the moment, it didn't make sense to crack a joke now.

I was sure I was going to die. I was sure since an felt Tinka jab at me with whatever it was that was in her hand. I looked down and saw the amount of blood I was losing, then Gunther took off his shirt and pressed it against the wound on my stomach, stopping the flow. I gasped and writhed around on the ground at the sudden contact. Maybe, I thought, Maybe if someone found the key, I could live? But I could pass out at any second and I SO did not want my last words to be 'Where is the damn key?'

I didn't want anyone to cry over me. I had imagined dieing before, but I imagined that I was 80 or so, beside my husband in a rocking-chair, knitting in my lap, my hand in his, smiling. I did not expect this to be the circumstances.

"Don't cry over me.." I whispered. "Im not worth the tears"

With that I felt an overwhelming urge to shut my eyes, as if something was pulling me into the darkness, it was as if I was just going to sleep, but I knew what was happening. I was dieing.

A tear escaped my eyes as I slid them shut. Before I lost consciousness completely I had a few thoughts. This was it. No more Flynn. No more mom. My mom. How would she take it? Her only child was dead.

And what about Flynn? I knew he loved me really, even though he never shows it. How would he take this? He had already lost two people. First my dad, now me. I would miss the little guy. If there was some kind of after-life after this, I would look after him forever from up there.

Deuce. One of my Best friends for life, which in this case, isn't very long at all. Only 16 years actually. Wow. Dieing at seventeen. I had imagined to be doing a lot of other things under agae, but definitely not this.

Ty. Rockys sister. He would have be there for her while she mourned. He better be, anyways. I wish he was here, I wish I could tell him to be there for Rocky, to never leave her side. To stick with her through thick and thin.

Rocky. How could I even begin to explain how I feel about leaving her? Its horrible. I got all teary-eyed when she was just leaving for 2 or 3 years for that modelling contract, now we'd never see each other again. The next time she saw me it would probabaly be in a morgue or something. But it wouldn't be the same. I would be lieing there, unresponsive. And she would be looking at my cold, lifeless body. The thought didn't bear thinking about.

Gunther. Oh my God. The pain of leaving him hurt almost as much as the wound. Almost.

Tinka. Well, I hope she goes to jail. I hope she gets a life sentence. I hope they only feed her the crusts of bread. I hope she gets it up the ass at least once an hour from some hairy dude. I hope she eventually dies from sadness and exhaustion.

Hate. Her.

The next thing I felt was my body being lifeted, which was strange because I expected to not feel anything at this point. Oh no. Is that what being dead feels like? Can you feel and hear, btu just not respond? I think I jinxed it or something, because just then, I got a spinning sensation, then gave into the darkness. Gave up my life.

**Gunther**

I found the key, eventually. When Cece closed her eyes,I realised that there was no point in just sitting there. I asked Rocky to hold my shirt to the wound, and looked around for the key. In the end, when I couldn't find it, I confronted Tinka. She told me in a suprisingly calm voice that she had the key, (even more suprisingly) gave it up without a fight. She told me that she had locked the door so that no-one would get out. Pointless, right?

I wasted no time in getting to the door and turning the key in the lock. I ran back to Cece and lifted her petite body off of the ground, heading towards the direction of the nurses office. People gawped at me as I carried Cece through the halls. This probabaly wasn't what alarmed them. No, it was probabaly the fact that blood was flowing out of her like some kind of twisted waterfall. Rocky wasn't far behind me as I practically ran through the halls.

When I finally got to the nurses office, Nurse Johnson didn't even ask what had happened, she instructed me to lay Cece on a bed to the far left of the room. I did as told and started to tell her what happened.

"Cece was stabbed," I began as she ran around frantically, grabbing all sorts of scary items which I imagined she wanted to use to save Ceces life. "Shes been losing a lot of blood for the past 5v or 10 minutes now, can you … can you help her?"

I knew she could help her because when a new Principal was hired, the first thing she did was update the health staff and equipment. She got a fully trained doctor, and state of the art infirmary, basically, I didn't have anything to worry about. But I still did.

She strapped a rubber-band sort of thing around Cece's arm, then raised her top, removed my black t-shirt that was stopping the flow of blood, and placed a bandage on it, she rubbed a sort of sticky ream on the bandage, then put another one, then one more. She attached a few scary looking tubes t othe space underneath her nose, then hooked the other end of the tube to a machine.

"She's still breathing." The nurse told me. "This machine will show us her heart-rate."

She said, looking at me. Suddenly, I rememebered Rocky. I looked around the room, and found her sitting on a chair in the corner with a motionless expression on her face. She was absolutely still. I would have thought she was asleep if she wasn't sat bolt upright, and her eyes weren't open. I went to go sit down beside her.

"You okay?" I question, I know, but my brain wasn't really functioning properly. I wanted to help. To make sure Cece pulled through, but all I could do was watch as Nurse Johson did a few more things to Cece which I really couldn't understand.

"No, you?" She replied.

"No." I sighed. I took her hand in mine, and looked at her.

"If … Cece doesn't pull through," I began. "I want you to know. She really loved you, Rocky."

Rocky laughed. A small pitiful sound. "Yeah, I know Gunther, but … I couldn't show her I loved her back, could I? I was too busy being selfish—"

"You're not selfish."

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not. You're one of the most caring people I know." I looked at her, and she looked back at me. We locked eyes, just looking for a while. She madethe first move, bringing her head closer to mine. To my dismay, I found myself leaning in towards her. 'No' I thought. 'I can't, I won't'

I jerked away from her. I could tell by her reaction that this was unexpected. She recoiled and looked down, embarrased. What had I done? Well, almost done. I mean, the second Cece's gone, I nearly kiss her bestfriend. I really am sick.

I got up and walked toward Cece. She was no longer being poked and prodded by the Nurse, she was lieing there, and I could see her chest rising and falling unevenly. There she was. The girl of my dreams, so close to death. I raised my hand to stroke her cheek. If she was going to die, I wanted to say one more thing to her.

"Cece Jones," I whispered. " I love you."

I bent down and kissed her forehead.

Just then, I heard a beeping sound.

I looked up. The machine measuring her heartbeats had flatlined.

Okay, this is the last chapter of the story if you don't review.

If you do review, then something unexpected will happen in the next chapter.

*Bows*


	10. Desire

Spin The Bottle.

Disclaimer: *sigh,* do we need to go over this again? No, I didn't think so.

**Gunther**

When I heard that sharp beeping sound from the monitor, I froze. What was going on? What did that mean? Rocky stood up and rushed to Cece's side. "Nurse!" She yelled "Nurse Johnson! I need help!"

She started wailing with terror and sadiness, it didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on. Cece's heart had stopped beating. She was dead. No. She wasn't dead, I wouldn't let that happen.

"Rocky!" I bellowed. "Stop bawling your eyes out and go FIND Nurse Johnson!"

"N-no, I'm n-not leaving Cece."

"GO!"

I could tell that the sudden sharp tone in my voice firghtened her, and she beetled off to find the Nurse. I bent down, my head over Ceces. I put my lips against hers and blew gently. Nothing.

I tried it again, a little harder, blowing into her mouth and pumping her chest with my hands, I mentally counted the beats.

'One, two, three" Then I would come up for a breath before continuing the whole process all over again.

Stay with me Cece! I begged her silently. You have to keep your heart beating! Don't give up! Come on, you can do this!

But it was too late. She was gone. But I wouldn't stop, no, definitely not. Even though I knew Cece was gone now, my brain didn't seen to Have processed it yet. I knew that if I dared stop my CPR on her, I might tumble over the edge of insanity.

I heard the squeak of the door behind me. That was probably Nurse Jackson, and Rocky.

"Out of the way, kid." She said, attempting to shove me away. If she thought I was letting go of the only thread that kept me hanging on to the edge of sanity – She was mad.

Rocky pulled at my shoulder.

"Ginther, let go of her! Please! Nurse Jonhson can help her, please!"

I kept going, pressing the space in the middle of her ribcage, blowing into her mouth until I felt lightheaded. Good. If Cece was gone, I didn't want to stay. I started to hope the lightheadedness would lead to me passing out and never waking up…

Then it hit.

The machine picked up again, with the slow 'beeep, beeep, beeep' Sound. Her heart. It was beating again, scared that it might stop if I stopped, I kep going, drawing deep breaths then pumping oxygen into Cece. The lightheaded feeling came back, I didn't want to die, I wanted to saty wherever Cece was. I stopped what I was doing, rested my head on her chest and snuffled. I felt something rushing through me, I wasn't sure I'd ever felt this before, it was the utmost sense of joy and fulfilment, like a chilkd waking up on Christmas morining expecting to find a brick, and instead finding a ticket to Disneyland, yeah, something like that.

I fell to my knees, my head still resting on her chest, my breath coming in and out in long gasps. After what seemed like hours, I raised my head up, and wiped a few tears that head managed to get out away.

Cece. My Cece. She was OK, she was alive. She was mine again.

I hadn't even noticed Rocky crouched by my side, holding Cece's hand in her own.

"Thank you, Cece." She was whispering. "Please … please don't do this to me again."

I looked up, then around for Nurse Jackson. She was standing with clamps in her hands, I imagined she wanted to shock Cece till' her heart started beating again. No need for that now, though. She smiled at me.

"You two really love her, huh?" She asked, thowing me a shirt to repace the one I had used to stop Cece from bleeding to death earlier. I arched an eyebrow. Would I be here if I didn't? Correction, would WE be here if we didn't.

Instead of saying that, I smiled at her. "Yeah," I whispered. "I really do."

She nodded at me. "You know … boys like you are really hard to find, boys of this generation usually take flight at the first sign of drama."

I shook my head. "That's not real love then. If you love someone, you'll stick by them, no matter what. That's true love."

She smiled again. "Like I said, boys like you are really hard to find."

From the way she spoke, I took it that it was from experience. She was very pretty, tanned with dirty blond hair, and wearing a doctors coat. I guessed that sometimes it wasn't all about being pretty, it was about finding that one special person that would crawl to the ends of the earth just to see your smile. Cece had found that person, so had I.

There was a silence, not at all an awkward one, it was a meaningful silence, it just felt like we should let some time pass before speaking again. Soon, nurse Johnson broke it.

"Her heartbeat is very steady, shes a little fighter,this one. I've given her a lot of morphine so it should be a while til' she wakes up—"

"How long?" Rocky interjected.

"Mmm, I'd say she should be up in the morning."

"What time?" Rocky pressed. Nurse Johnson didn't seem to find this irriatating, she smiled warmly instead. "Nine O'clock by the looks of it."

Rocky nodded. "Thank you, Nurse."

"Hey, its my job."

"I know," I interrupted. "But still, thank you. Without you, she would definitely be dead by now."

Nurse Johnson nodded once, then walked out the door.

"Bye," She called as she left.

"Bye," Me and Rocky called back.

Okay, NOW the silence was awkward. Here I was with my girlfriends best friends that I had come so close to kissing just seconds ago. But hey, I was more than happy to suffer in awkward silence for the next DAY than have to tlak about the event.

Unfortunately, she started to speak.

"Gunther.." She began. She seemed unsure of how to phrase 'I'm sorry I nearly made out with you even though you're my best-friends boyfriend now (Even though that TOTALLY disgusts me)'.

I rubbed Ceces arm gently, half wanting her to continue and half wanting her to just shut the hell up.

"Gunther, I'm sorry." She continued, whether to my delight or dismay I don't know. "I know that trying to kiss you was out of order, I shouldn't have done it … I was just feeling a little vulnerable."

I scoffed. Yeah, I'd heeard of those one-night-stands you have when you're feeling a little down, well, kissing was sort of a one-night-stand, especially when its kissing your girlfriends bestfriend.

"If you could ever forgive me…?"

I had half expected her to go on to say 'And not tell Cece' But I guess she wanted me to make that choice myself, even though she knew I wouldn't tell, mostly because I was just as responsible for what almost happened as she was.

"Yeah," I sighed. "Course, Rocks."

"Your accent!" She gasped. "Its- Its different."

I sighed. I was really getting tired of this whole 'accent or no accent thing' anyways, it was Tinkas idea to pretend our accents hadn't changed, since she was practically dead to me now, I figured I might as well tell her.

"I've been in Chicago for a while and since no-one uses our ols accent anymore, it changed. It was Tinkas idea to pretend they hadn't changed."

Rocky nodded slowly. "Oh,"

"Yup."

She seemed to debate with herself whether to keep talking or not. It was obvious she had more to say. I promted her.

"You OK?"

"Yeah … Its just…"

"Just what?"

"Why didn't you kiss me?" I stared at her. Why does she think? Was this a joke or something? Before I could speak, she continued.

"I know you're Cece's girlfriend and all that but… How come you just pulled away like that…?"

I scoffed, then shook my head.

"Well maybe its because your bestfriend is my girlfriend."

"But what if she wasn't? Would you have kissed me back?"

I gaped at her. Where was all this coming from? I thought Rocky hated me! Why won't she just let it go?

"Maybe," I mumbled.

"What?"

I sighed. "No, Rocky. I don't think I would have to be honest. I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "No worries… Its not like I expected you to anyways."

I groaned.

"What?" She said.

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty or something?"

"No! No, course not."

I took her hand in mine once again, looking into her deep chocolate brown eyes… Ahem, I mean her eyes.

And said. "I'm sorry, Rocky. But Cece is my girlfriend. I. Love. Her." I said especially stressing the last three words.

She nodded. "No, I get it, true love, its beautiful."

"Well I'm glad you understand."

"Gunther?" Came a voice. Not mine. Not Rockys.

I swivelled round, dropping Rocks hand to look in the direction where the voice came from. I smiled when I saw the owner of the voice.

"Cece," I gasped. "You're awake."

Rocky stood up immediately and pulled her into a bear hug. She sniffed a little, but I couldn't tell if she was crying or not because her face was shielded by her hair.

Cece was crying for sure.

"Rocky," Sobbed Cece. "I thought -I thought I would never see you again."

Rocky released her from the hug and stood back to look at her. "Cece, I'm so sorry, I've been so horrible to you and you nearly died, I am so SO sorry."

"For what?" Cece questioned in between sobs. "For being the best friend I've ever had? For always being by my side?—"

"I was NOT by your side, Cece. I abandoned you! You should really, really hate me right now. I'm SO sorr—"

"Stop apologizing, Rocks. Its OK. I love you so much."

"So do I."

Rocky pulled Cece into another hug. I waited patiently through this whole exchange. It didn't feel right to interrupt.

When Rocky, once again, Released Cece, she looked at me; then back at her.

"I'll … Give you two some space,"

"Thanks, Rocky." I whispered.

She just nodded in my direction before walking out the door.

"Gunther," Gasped Cece. She looked as if she was about to speak, but the tears got to her before the words did and she started to cry.

"Hey, its alright," I whispered as I went to sit beside her. I propped her up on a cushion so that she was sitting upright, then I put my arm round her. Rocking her slowly backand forth till' the tears dided down a little.

"I thought I'd lost you forever." She whispered.

"Well you haven't, thank God!" I replied.

She sniffed a littlethen wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Tinka…" She began, not sure how to continue the sentence.

"We'll sort her out later." I assured her. "Right now, its all about you."

She leaned in towards me, I did the same until out noses were almost touching.

"The nurse won't be back for a while, right?" She whispered.

I shook my head. "Not till' morning." I said, not really sure where she was going with this.

"So we've got some time to ourselves?"

"Yeah.."

I was a little stunned when she pulled me into a kiss, her lips fierce against mine, I wasn't objecting or anything, just a little shocked.

She put her hands on both sides of my face, pulling me deeper into the kiss. I stoked her back, causing her to moan a little. I took advantage of the oppurtunity, pushing my tongue aginst hers. It was a short battle for dominance, tongue against tongue. I won, of course.

I was even more stunned when she started to attempt to button down my jeans.

"What are you doing Cece?" I gasped after pulling away from her.

"Whats it look like?" She siad with a mischeivious grin.

"Cece … I don't think we should…"

She pouted. "Why not?"

"Well, first of all, you got stabbed not too long ago…"  
>"But it doesn't hurt anymore, Gunther. Promise!"<p>

"No, Cece."

She pouted again. "I say we do." She whispered, lowering her hands to my belt buckle once again.

"I say we don't" I retorted, grabbing both of her hands with just one of mine and raising them up again.

"Why not? Am I not sexy enough for you, is that it?"

I groaned. "Of course not Cece. Its just that … Well, like I said before, you just got stabbed."

"It doesn't hurt."

"It will when the morphine wears off."

"Well lets take advantage of this time then."

"No, the second reason why we're not doing this now is because you're underage."

"So? A lot of people have sex underage."

"And you're not going to be one of them."

"Please Gunther? I'm seventeen, that's close to eighteen, right?"

She lowered her hand somehow without me noticing, and rested it on a private part of mine, and stroked gently.. I grabbed her hand and pulled it away. "Stop it, Cece." I growled, lust evident in my voice.

"I don't think you really want me to, Gunther. By the look, wait no, the feel of things down there, you want me to keep going."

I shook my head. "It dosen't matter what I want, Cece. We're not doing this, end of story."

"So in other words, I have to wait till' I'm eighteen?"

"Yup."

"But my birthdays not till 6 months!"  
>"Sorry, not my problem." I replied, grinning.<p>

"Fine," She groaned. "I'll wait till' I'm eighteen."

Yes, people. She has to wait till she's eighteen. Gunther is ever the gentlemab, isn't he?

ANYWAYS. Review! Or else….

I will track you. When I track you;

I will find you. When I find you;

I will kill you. When I kill you;

I will bury you. When I bury you;

I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU REVIEW IN THE AFTERLIFE.

Peace.

Ciao.

-Dollz.


	11. Discussions

Spin The Bottle

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

**Cece**

I woke up the next morning and grimaced as the events of the past evening came back to me. I looked down –To make sure it wasn't all a dream- And sure enough, it wasn't. There were bandages wrapped around my stomach, a tube taped under my nose and an annoying beeping sound. I assumed that was my heart monitoring machine. The machine that had Flatlined a few days aga when I nearly died.

I regained consciousness, that night and to my delight – I wasn't dead. My eyelids fluttered open as I looked around. I saw Gunther with Rocky. He was talking to her, comforting her, preparing her for what must have seemed inevitable at that point – My death.

Silent tears escaped as I saw Rocky already beginning to mourn – And then something happened.

I wasn't sure if it was my eyes playing tricks on me, but I swear I saw Gunther lean in towards Rocky. Rocky did the same. I bit my lip, shocked into silence and not really sure whether I should saw anything or not. Then Gunther pulled away and walked towards me quite abruptly, leaving behind a stunned Rocky. I closed my eyes quickly before he could notice that theywere open in the first place.

'How DARE you?' I felt like screaming. 'How DARE you? As soon as I'm out of the way, you move in on my bestfriend? What kind of boyfriend ARE you?'

But I came back to my senses. Wait a sec, Cece, He pulled away. He didn't kiss her even though he would have probabaly gotten away scot-free if he did. Though at that moment, I wasn't sure if he loved me at all. Before I could say anything, I felt a quick warm slash of pain cut through me. I whimpered slightly then gasped. It was as if all the air was being taken out of my lungs.

"I love you, Cece Jones." Came a voice. Gunthers voice. And at that moment, it didn't matter. I could pass away and be happy. The pain would end soon. And with that thought, I gave in to the darkness.

It was … weird I have to admit. The pain didn't stop. It became worse, if that was possible. But it was worse mostly because I couldn't move. Couldn't open my eyes either. Maybe, I thought, Maybe it takes a little while for your soul to leave your body? Yes, that's it. It'll all be over soon. The pain'll end.

But it didn't. Well, not completely. I have to admit, it faded away a little. It faded slowly, until it became merely uncomfortable. Then a strange warmth began to spread over me – from the tips of my toes to the top of my head. I spread slowly and that made it worse, the suspense. Not knowing what was going to happen next. But it was alright, actually, the warmth. Like lieing under a blanket when its cold and the pain faded.

The heat got warmer and warmer and I held on to it, sure that the end was near and I would be able to leave all my doubts and worries behind. It got warmer still and I still cluthced at it desperately, OK, too hot, MUCH too hot now. I felt like I was burning – roasting at the stake. I needed to BREATHE! I couldn't breathe! I felt as if I was drowning. I tried to surface, come above the darkness so I could breathe again, be alive. I felt my lungs filling again, filling with air. It wasn't me filling them – someone else was doing this. And boy was I grateful. I could feel my stomach moving up and down as this saviour brought me back to life, then suddenly, he stopped. NO! I thoguht 'What are you doing? How am I going to breathe?' But then I realised that although this Saviour had stopped, I couldn't feel the pain anymore.

My stomach was moving up and down on its own as I gulped breath after breath of precious, sweet air. I had made it. I was alive.

Now here I am. Lieing cradled in Gunthers arms. I grinned slightly as I remembered what I had put him through last night. I've never heard of the GIRL pressuring the GUY into sex, have you? Our endless banter over whether we should or shouldn't went on for hours, with me even going as far as rubbling his –ahem- 'area' through his jeans. I was trying to get him aroused so that he would give in, but by the feel of things down there – He already was . . . He said that even if he was aroused, we weren't going to have sex and that he was only aroused because of how I was talking and acting.

I grimaced at him as rejection washed through me. He raised my chin so that I was looking at him.

"Did I hurt your feelings?" He had asked.

"No," I whispered unconvincingly.

He then wrapped his arms round my waist and rested his cheek on the top of my head. "Don't be silly, Cece," He said. "You know I want you too."

"Do you?"

"Of course."

"But I have to wait?"

"Yes."

I moaned theatrically. "Fine!"

"Don't worry, It'll be worth the wait."

I started to feel a little giddy again when he spoke.

"I better be," I began "Wait a sec . . . Do you have any experience in . . ."

His cheeks flamed red as he understood what I was saying, but he regained his casual expression before he answered. "Nope." He said, popping his lips on the P.

"Why," He continued. "Have you ever . . ." He trailed off suggestively.

"No! No, of course not! I've . . . I've never felt this way before. About anyone."

"Not even Taylor Lautner?"

I shook my head. "Not even Taylor Lautner." I confirmed.

"So it looks like it'll be the first time for both of us then."

"Looks like it." I added, nodding.

He started to move his arms that cradled me gently back and forth. I knew what he was doing. He was trying to get me to sleep before this conversation escalated. Before I drifted off, I asked one more question.

"Rocky . . . " I began.

"She'll be back in the morning," He promised. "Right now, you need to get some sleep."

"Fine," I muttered. "night, Gunther."

"Night, honey."

I snorted. "Did you seriously just call me 'honey'?" I barely had to look up to imagine the blush on his cheeks."

"Why, d'you not like it?" He replied, trying to sound casual but obviously dieing of embarassment inside.

Even though it was kinda cheesy . . . Iliked it. It was . . . sweet.

"I love it," I assured him.

"Almost as much as I love you." He mumbled into my hair. I wasn't not sure if he meant for me to hear or not, but I replied anyways.

"You've never said you loved me before."

"Well it true."

"Y-you love me?"

"Absolutely,"

I paused for a second. Gunther just said he loved me. I couldn't believe it. No-one had ever said that before to me. Except Mom, but that wasn't the same, of course . . .

He must have taken my silence as a silence of disgust or something like that, because he started to speak again.

"Its okay, you know . . . If you don't feel the same way. It's a lot to force on you right now, and I completely understand if—"

"I love you too," I whispered, so quietly that I was sure he wouldn't hear it.

I could feel him settle down again beside me.

"Sleep now, Cece." He whispered. "Sleep, love."

And with those words out of my boyfriends lips, I did as he said and drifted off.

I grinned widely when I was finished playing back the imags of last night in my mind. I looked up and was surprised to see Gunther awake and looking down at me. I blushed.

"What are you smiling about?" He inquired

"Oh, just rememebreing last night . . . "

"Shhh" He shushed me, pointing in front of me, signalling to me to look up. Rocky was there.

"We don't want her getting the wrong idea about what you meant when you said 'last night' do we?"

"Guess not."

I thoght that was pointless because the Nurses office was quite spacious, and Rocky was far away form us, and Gunther and I were speaking in whispers. I doubted she even knew I was awake. I decided to enlighten her a little.

"Hey, Rocks." I called a little hoarsely. I felt no pain – The morphine must still be working its magic- But I felt it was my duty to play up to my injuries a little.

"Cece!" She whisper-yelled. "You're awake!"

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, the door swung open with a loud screech and Deuce came bounding through it.

"Cece!" He gasped on his way over to my bed. "I was so worried, I heard Tinka hurt you, I thought there was something wrong, I thought I might'nt ever see you again, I thought you might be DEAD! Are you OK? How bad are the injuries? Do you have enough morphine?"

Okay, that was totally out of character for Deuce. He was the carefree happy-go-lucky friend. But, hey. If your friend gets stabbed, you're bound to go a little mad.

"I'm fine, Deuce." I smiled.

"Great. That's great. I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you."

"That's really sweet, Deuce."

"Well," He said as he popped his imaginary collar. "That's just the kind of guy I am."

I rolled my eyes at him, still smiling.

"I mean it. I couldn't stand if something happened to you," He whispered, his eyes soft as he gazed into mine.

"T-thanks, Deu. . ." I didn't even finish the sentence as I locked my eyes onto his. I looked away abruptly as I realised that I was gazing into Deuces eyes.

He stood up as reached toward my face, then tucked a single strand of hair behind my ear. "Get better soon," He whispered. I nodded. "I'll try," I replied.

As he walked out, Gunther seemed to glare at him. I didn't have time to imagine why as Rocky took his place beside me.

"I'm sorry Cece—"

"RELAX, Rocky! You said ALL your apologies last night, rememeber? It OK, I forgive you."

She nodded. "Alrightie, then."

I nodded back. "Yup."

This was weird. Silences between me and Rocks ususally weren't awkward. Hours could pass without us talking and we wouldn't feel any need to fill the silence. Not it just felt awkward and empty.

"Well, I'm going to get something to eat."

I shrigged. "Take your time."

She mumbled something and walked out.

"So," I said, turning to Gunther. "Why where you giving Deuce the evil eye back there?"

"I . . . Don't know what you're talking about,"

"Don't give me that crap, Gunther."

He grimaced. "You really wanna know?"

"If I didn't I wouldn't be asking, now would I?"

He shook his head, smiling. "Wanna know or not?"

"Tell me!"

"Okay," He began. "here goes,"

THE END! OK, Theres a lot of Drama in the next chaoter, but then again again, when is there NOT drama? I mean, Look at it, its right there in the Genre!

I won't continue if you don't review, you guys know me better than that, don't you?


	12. Double

Spin The Bottle

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

I waited as patiently as I could or him to speak, even though the suspense was killing me. When he did start talking, I made a mental note not to interrupt during his story. I would just let him talk.

"Remember the day I found you on the ground?" He said, meeting my gaze. I nodded. I did,thoguh I tried not too.

"After we . . . split up, I was feeling a bit down. I was just walking through the school, trying to clear my head when I ran into Deuce."

He paused, bititng his lip, then continued. "We were just talking casually for a bit, I didn't want to let him know what was going on so I conversed cheerully, you know, guy stuff. Football and all that. Then we came to the topic of . . . girls."

I nodded iercely, trying to urge him on without saying words. "We were talking about . . . Celebrities, at first. Then we came to the topic of girls more in our league. . ."

He stopped agin, much to my annoyment, but I kept to my vow of not speaking. He hesitated, then spoke again.

"I asked him how his relationship with Dina was working out, and he said they broke up that afternoon—"

I broke my vow of silence. "But when we were playing Spin the bottle. . ."

"They're back together now."

"Oh."

That was the reason why I didn't want ot interrupt. When Gunthers interrupted, it usually takes him aages to get going with what he was saying. He paused or so long, I started to count his breaths to mark time.

Sixty seven breaths later, he spoke again. "I asked him why he broke up with her, but he corrected me saying she broke up with him. He said it wasnjothing to worry about, and that they'd be back together in a few days for sure, that their realtionship was like that."

I frowned, feeling a little sorry or Deuce, and wondering why he had never told me about his relationship problems. I looked back, he had probabaly tried to, but I had tuned him out. I made a mental note to listen to him in future.

"He then said I had it easy, having no girlfriend, no-one to tie me down, no one to get angry just because . . . He drifted off then, mumbling something's I couldn't really hear. Then he asked me who I liked, who I would get with I had the chance. I didn't really want to tell him, so I said Selena Gomez."

I snorted. Selena Gomez? Seriously?

"But he said to pick a girl I actually had a chance with. . . So I said no one. That I had no interest in any of the girls in our school. He didn't believe me, that much was obvious, but he told me that I he wasn't with Dina, he knew who he'd love as a girlfriend."

"Who?" I questioned, breaking my silence for the second time. I mentally cursed myself for not having enough willpower to shut the hell up.

He seemed a little uneasy. He bit his lip in a way that would have been oh so sexy if the tension wasn't killing me. I looked at him, urging him to continue, but he wouldn't meet my gaze.

"Who?" I repeated.

"You," He mumbled. I stared at him. Me? Deuce would like me as a girlfriend? Me? ME? I repeated the one syllable in my head again and again. Me, me, me, me, me, me, me. Me! Deuce was my friend, right? So why is he telling people he wants me as a girlfriend. I didn't reply to Gunther. I stood up, breaking free of his grasp of my waist. I started to pull the plastic tubes off of my arms and face. He stood up too.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?" He questioned. "Cece, calm down, you're not meant to be taking the tubes off, you need to stay here, please lay back down."

"I can't," I muttered. "I need to find Deuce."

He shook his head. "Cece, please, just wait OK? I'll bring Deuce here instead."

I tied my hospital gown a little tighter at the back, since there actually was no back to it and my butt was in full view. If I was still in the mood, I would have used this advantage to try to seduce Gunther even more, but I wasn't in the mood, so I kept my back to the wall.

"No, Gunther, I want to talk to him myself." And before he could speak again, I ran through the door.

It didn't take long to find Deuce. He was eating a bowl of pasta in the cafeteria. "Oh, hey, Cece!" He said with his mouth full. He looked me up and down. "You're still in your hospital gown," he observed. I folded my arms, and then gestured with him to come with me. He looked slightly wary as he followed me, and I could almost see his mouth drop open as I turned around to lead him, and he saw that the back of my gown did not cover much. Thankfully, I was wearing underwear. I turned round and started to walk backwards, glaring at him as he looked at me a little sheepishly. The cafeteria was full of chatter but it faded away as I tugged him toward a wall, I leaned against it to cover my behind then scowled at him.

"Okay," He began. "I get the impression that I'm in trouble. What did I do?"

"I don't know, Deuce. Maybe it has to do with something along the lines of you, I dunno, having a crush on me!"

His eyes nearly popped out of his head, and his mouth fell open. His expression would have been funny if I wasn't so damn serious. He quickly tried to regain his cool stance, then replied me.

"W-who told you that?"

"Gunther."

"Figures."

There was a short pause. "I take it, it's not true, then?"

He seemed to debate with himself before replying. "No, it's . . . it's true alright."

Okay, now it was MY turn to stare like an idiot. "You have a crush on me?"

He nodded slowly. "When I told Gunther, Cece, I had no idea he would tell you, and I had no idea you two were an . . . item." It looked like it hurt him to say that last word.

"I only told him 'cause I thought he would never have any reason to tell you." He continued.

"But . . . You like Dina."

I'm with Dina 'cause a while back, I figured that I was damned to the friend-zone eternally, so . . . I gave up."

"You could've told me," I muttered.

"What would you have done?" He asked. "Would you have flung yourself into my arms and told me that you wanted to be with me forever? Probably not?"

"How long has this crush gone on for?"

"It's not a crush," He began, meeting my gaze. "I love you, Cece. I'm going to fight for you. I'm not going to give you up to Gunther without a fight. No way."

"Love," I whispered, testing out the word on my lips. "You love me." I didn't say this as a question, I said it as a statement.

"Yes," He whispered back. "I do."

"How long?" I asked him.

"Since we were nine."

I stared up at him. Since we were NINE? Eight years? Gunther says he's loved me for about the same number of years . . . What had suddenly made me so attractive at the age of nine? I didn't bother to ask him, I'd ask later, there were other questions on my mind now.

"What do you mean by 'I'm going to fight for you'?"

"Exactly what I said, Cece. Just because I didn't tell you before that one did doesn't mean I don't love you more."

"That one? His name is Gunther, Deuce."

"Potato Potahtoe."

"Except in this case. His name is Gunther."

"Protective, are we?"

"Call it what you like."

He had a small smile on his face now. "I mean it, Cece. I'm not going to give up the girl I've wanted for years and years just because I didn't tell her first."

"I'm not with Gunther because he told me he loves me."

"Then why are you?"

"I love him too, Deuce." He grimaced, but then tried to hide his unhappiness from my last remark with a grin.

"But if I'd gotten to you first, told you I loved you, we'd be together right now. I know it."

"It would be different."

"How so?"

"You're one of my best friends, Deuce."

"And what was Gunther to you before you got into this relationship? Nothing. Barey your friend, not an enemy, just someone on the sidelines."

"You're wrong." I whispered, staring at my feet.

"Then please, enlighten me, Cece!" He said, close to yelling. People were starting to look in our direction now. I could hear a few wolf-whistles form retards because, like I said, this gown doesn't cover much.

"I've liked Gunther for a while, Deuce." I said, finally daring to meet his gaze. He had gotten closer. A lot closer in the few minutes that I was l was looking at my feet instead of him. We'd never been this close before. I took in all of his features. He had deep set, and over them were a pair of overly bushy eyebrows. He had perfect heart shaped light pink lips, and he was tanned. He had grown so much, but so slowly that I hadn't even noticed until I realized that I had to crane my neck to look up at him. Hell, he was almost as tall as Ty. He smiled at me. He should put this on his resume when he's older.

'Knows how to mesmerize women to the point of speechlessness'

He knows exactly what he's doing to me. Why won't he stop? I forced myself to break free from the trance he had me in, and to calm the butterflies in my stomach.

"So," He began. I was close enough to smell his breath. It smelt minty. Like he had just brushed him teeth. His perfectly white teeth . . . Snap out of it Cece.

"Can I ask you a question?" He continued. I nodded. "Sure." I managed to squeak out. Trying to sound calm and cool but failing miserably.

"If you had to choose between me and Gunther . . . "

He trailed off. He didn't need to finish his sentence for me to guess where this was going.

"I would choose Gunther, Deuce."

He bit his lip. "You don't mean that."

"I d—"

"You've only been together for a few DAYS, Cece! You've barely gotten to know the guy."

"I think you've forgotten that I've known him practically all my life."

"You've known me longer. AND I'm your friend. I'm good to you."

"So is Gunther!" I yelled, shocked by my aggressive tone of voice.

"I love him, Deuce! Can't you understand that?"

"I won't give up, Cece. I'm going to fight for you. Till'your heart stops beating. Remember that."

I saw Gunther approaching in the distance. "Cece," He called as he approached me. Deuce gave me one last look before walking away, glaring at Gunther as he passed him. I stayed pressed against the wall and the tears started to fall, hard and fast.

Like I've said before, If you want me to continue, review! And I STILL haven't had ANY reviews with suggestions on what should happen in the story! I can't have ALL the idea, y'know?

DeCe sounds VEEERY interesting,don't cha think? –evil laugh-

Ciao.

-Dollz.


	13. Drama

_p_Spin The Bottle

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

"Cece," Gunther gasped, taking me by the hand and pulling me over to the Nurses office, where I was before. "What happened?" He continued. "I went to look for you, but by the time I came out of the hospital room, you were gone!"

"I needed to find Deuce." I mumbled through the tears. I didn't think he noticed I was crying before. He definitely noticed now. He let go of my hands and stood in front of me, taking me by the shoulders and rubbing them gently.

"Cece? Cece, look at me."

"What?" I muttered, staring at my feet. My butt was probabaly in full view. I didn't care.

"Look at me . . . C'mon, please?"

This time I looked up. He had a soft look in his eyes, and when I looked into them, he smiled.

"What happened?" He whispered. "Deuce . . ." I began, trailing off.

Gunthers fists clenched and his breathing got heavier. "Deuce? Deuce did this?"

"N-no, Gunther he didn—"

"Where is he? The foul creature!" Gunther was yelling now. I out my hand on his chest in an effort to calm him down.

"Please, Gunther—"  
>"No! What did he do to you? What did he say? Tell me, Cece!" He roared.<p>

I was close to tears again. "Gunther, please . . . you're scaring me." He seemed to calm a bit, but he was still fuming.

"Cece!" I looked around. That voice hadn't come from either me or Gunther. With a quick scan of the area, (Which wasn't hard, considering lunch was over and most people had left to do … Well, whatever it is that you do when you're stuck in a school indefinately.) I saw that the voice had come from Ty.

"Ty!" I gasped, trying my best to look happy to see him. He wasn't fooled, obviously. That might've been due to the fact that a) I was in a hospital gown, b) I had tears streaked all over my c) I looked terrible. No really, I did. My hair was flat and staright because I hadn't curled it in forever. I hadn't had a shower in a while, either come to think of it. I had no makeup on and my face looked pale. No, Ty was not fooled at all.

"Cece, you look terrible." He observed. I raised an eyebrow.

"I've noticed."

"Rocky told me Tinka . . . Err, you know . . ."

"Yeah," I breathed. "she did."

"She _did_?" Ty echoed, surprised. "Man, I thought it was all a rumour, are you sure it was her?"

"It was." I said confidently. I had practiced those two words over and over for when I told the world that Tinka Hessenheffer had dragged me into a storage closet to abuse me – verbally and phisically – And my voice sounded confident, despite the tears.

Ty looked hurt my last sentence. "You OK?" I asked. "Yeah," He replied, biting his lip.

"Well, uh, get better soon Cece."

"I will. Don't you want to—"

" No, no, I think I'd better go. Thanks anyways, Cece."

"Um, yeah, no problem."

I raised my eyebrows and turned 'round. "What was that all about?" I said to Gunther.

"Who knows? Who cares? Stop trying to change the subject, Cece."

I scowled at him. "I wasn't trying to chnge the subj—"

"Yeah, sure. Now what did Deuce say to you? Please tell me."

"What if I don't wanna?"

"Please?"

"It's really none of your business."

"You _are_ my business, Cece."

I groaned. It wasn't fair! He had a totally unfair advantage! Those gorgeous eyes . . .

"Fine, I'll tell you." I muttered. "He told me that he loves me, Gunther."

Gunther started chuckling. "What's so funny?" I demanded. "Oh, nothing, nothing. Go on."

"He said he's loved me longer than you have, and that he's not gonna give me up without a fight." I mumbled the last word.

"A _fight_?" Echoed Gunther in disbelief. "What does that . . . that . . . THING think you are? Some kind of _prize_ ?"

I put my hand on my arm, rubbing gently in an attempt to calm him down. "Gunther, don't be so horrible—"

"Do you like him Cece?" I dropped my arm immediately.

"_What_? WHAT? No! Of course not! Eurgh, don't be gross, Gunther."

Gunther started to smile now, as if he knew something I didn't. "And the thought of you two dating?"

"Oh, God, Gunther, I actually think I just threw up a little in my mouth. No way! Deuce is just a friend to me! Just a strange, doof of a FRIEND. That's all he is."

Now, I have to admit, I didn't think Deuce was strange or a doof, I just wanted Gunther off of my back.

"Wow, nice to know that's how you think of me." Came a voice. I didn't dare to turn around to see who it was. I already had a pretty good idea. I turned around anyways.

"Deuce," I whispered, planning to begin a full blown apology speech, then I whipped round to face Gunther. I gave him the death glare. "You knew," I accused. "You knew all this time that Duce was standing right there and you didn't say anything."

Gunther raised his hands in surrender."Guilty as charged," He began. "But just remember, Cece, I'll be fighting for you too. Though I never said I'd fight fair."

Before I could say anything else, he began to walk away, before he dissapered out the cafeteria door, he called out. "Oh, and Deuce? He so much as lay a finger on her, you're dead." I shook my head and turned round again to face Deuce.

"Deuce I'm so sor—"

"Save it, Cece."

"Really, Deuce. I didn't mean all those things, I just said them to get Gunther off my back!"

"So you _do_ like me?"

"No! I mean, not like that Deuce, not like you like me."

"Oh so the thought of us being together _does_ disust you?"

"No! I mean, yes, I mean . . . I don't know, Deuce—"

"Exactly! You don't know! And you don't want to find out either!"

"Theres nothing to find out," I muttered. "I love him, Deuce."

"Just give it a chance, Cece. You never know! We could be together, it could work!"

"I c-can't, Deuce.'

'You can't or you won't?"

I shook my head. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

He took my hand in his and squeezed it gently, stepping a lot coser to me. "Think about it, Cece."

"There's no point."

"Why not?"

"I love HIM, Deuce! I love Gunther."

He sighed in what seemed to be defeat. "Have you . . . Have you ever k-kissed him before?"

This question was completely off topic and it caught me off guard. "I don't see how that's any of your business.'

"Just answer the question, Cece." He started to stroke my hand gently, looking sinto my eyes.

"Yeah," I whispered. "I have."

"Was it . . . y'know, good?"

"Y – yeah," I admitted, blushing. "It was."

"Have you ever . . . done _it_?" He put special emphasis on the last word and I immediately understood what he meant.

"No! Of course not!" I was blushing madly but Deuce still looked calm.

"Does he want you to?"Ah, so this was what he was getting at. He thought was trying to find out if Gunther was pressuring me into sex!

"No." I replied flatly. "More like the other way 'round." I mumbled, not really inteneding for him to hear.

He laughed out loud now. "What?" I asked defensively, my cheeks flaming red.

"He won't have sex with you?"

"I don't think it's any of your business!"

"Just answer the question, Cece." He said, grinning.

"No, he says I have to . . . wait." I didn't know why I didn't just shut up. I didn't HAVE to answer theese questions. But for some reason, I didn't really mind.

"Wait? Till' when?"

"'Till I'm eighteen."

"Ah, such a gentleman." He said sarcastially. I smacked his arm lightly with the hand he wasn't stroking.

"I think it's sweet." I said.

"But you don't like it? The fact that you have to wait?"

"Not really, no."

He bit his lip, and his brow furrowed, a dent formed in between his eyebrows. I raised my hand, trying to smoothen it out. He smiled at me.

"You OK?" I whispered, smiling softly.

He looked at me with a look in his eyes that I couldn't fathom.

He didn't reply, not with words anyways, I was answered by his lips suddenly on mine.

* * *

><p>CLIFFAAAYYY. So, yeah, review. Oh and before you all have hear-attacks, remmeber I PROMISED never to make this a DeCe. Don't worry, It all works out in the end. PM me with any suggestions for the story, review to tell me what you think of this chapter and my awesome CLIFFAAAYYY. (Translation:Cliffhanger.)<p>

Ciao.

`Dollz.


	14. Dreaming

Spin The Bottle

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

A/N: This is the shortest chapter in the story,but theres a lot in it.

I was answered by his lips on mine.

My eyes widened, and I felt mybody go absolutely stiff. He used this oppurtunity to snake his arms around my waist, pulling me closer towards him. His eyes were closed. He looked like he was enjoying himself.

I pushed against his chest with all my might, heaving, shoving, trying to punch but no being able to. No, I told myself, this is all a dream. It's not real. You'll wake up soon . . .

But I didn't. It was real. I furthered my attempts to push him away by slapping weakly at hus chest. He pulled away. I thought I had won, he was going to stop,but instead, he whispered to me "Don't fight it, Cece."

He put his lips back to mine as I put my hands behind my back, trying to prise myself free of his hands that were interlocked there. In my attempts to free myself, I shoved my hips into his. The low groan that ecsaped his lips when I did that made me feel maseous.

I realised trying to move his hands wasn't getting me anywhere, and decided to try to cause him enough pain that he would release me.

I grabbed firmly onto his hair and tugged. Hard. He let out another low moan, and yet another wave of nausea washed through me. I could swear, I was going to be sick. Maybe it was a good thing. Maybe if I vomited in his mouth, he'd get the message.

I pulled harder on his hair, and, to my horror, he lowered his hand down my back and rested it on my bare thigh, inches away from my butt. I squirmed away from the cold touch of his hand. He squeezed my thigh gently and I gasped.

He took advantage of the situation and slid his tongue into my mouth.

I removed my hands from his hair. I relaxed my rigid stance. I shut my eyes. I stopped fighting it. Just like he had told me to. I had planned to just stand there. Let him finish, then go get Gunther to kill him.

My plan backfired completely.

I laced my fingers through his hair and found myself pulling him deeper into the kiss. What was I doing? Why was I pulling myself as deep as humanely possible into the kiss? Why wasn't it close enough?

I ground my hips into his aggresively, and the tension and heat of the kiss accelerated, my tongue sliding against his.

The pace of the kiss died down a little. And then stopped completely. He kissed me softly once before pulling away to look at me.

Review. I don't think I'll be continuing the story because only one or two people are reading. I might make this the last chapter. So, the rest is left to your imaginations.

Ciao.

-Dollz.


	15. Derisions

Spin The Bottle

Disclaimer: Don't own it

He pulled away from me. He looked breathless, and he was red in the face. I squirmed a little to indicate for him to release his grasp around my waist. He did, then smiled, looking content with himself. I wasn't. I wasn't happy at all.

I jerked my knee upwards towards his crotch as hard as I could,and he doubled over, before falling to the ground, groaning.

"What'd you do THAT for?" He spat at me.

"That? Oh, THAT was for KISSING me! And that's nothing! Wait till' Gunther get a hold of you, you BASTA—"

"You kissed me BACK, remember?"

That shut me up. "Yeah, hit a weak spot there, did I?"

I forced myself not to think of what he had just said. I filled my mind with random pop songs instead. I was just in the middle of mentally reciting Fireworks, when he spoke again. He didn't get up, stayed on the gorund, his hands crossed over his stomach. I actualy started to feel guilty and a little worried. Had I really hurt him?

"You can't deny it. I can't be the only one who felt something." He said to me, starting to get up from his foetal position. He eventually stood up. When he did, my eyes were brimming with tears. I was trying so hard not to let them escape. I wouldn't let Deuce know he had hurt me. I pretended as if his harsh words didn't mean anything to me. Though, they weren't harsh, they weren't meant to hurt me. They were simply the truth. Deuce had kissed me and I had kissed him back. I was as guilty as he was, if not more considering I was in a relationship.

"Cece?" He whispered as a lone tear slid down my cheek. I reached up almost reflexively to wipe it away with the baxck of my sleeve, but he still saw it.

"Are you crying?" He put a hand on my shoulder and I shrugged it off, backing away from him.  
>"Why?" I asked him.<p>

"Why what?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Because . . . " He began, hesitating.

"Because what?"

"Because I love you." He murmered.

"So you decided to lip-rape me to prove that?"

"You can't rape the willing." He said with a smile.I flinched because I knew that's exactly what I was, at the time.

Willing.

"But you forced it. It didn't come naturally. You MADE me kiss you—"

"Would you just admit it already?"

"Admit WHAT?" I said, raising my voice a little.

He shook his head as if I was mentally incompetent. "Admit that that's what you wanted too."

"But it's NOT!"

"Really?"

"Positive!"

"So you don't like me at all?"

"Not even as a friend anymore!"

"Then why did you kiss me back?"

I stopped. I had avoided that question so well up until now.

"Because," I stopped. I wasn't really sure of what I was going to say. "Because, when we kissed, it was so . . . different. So, weird. But in a good way. Like theese feelings that we never noticed just camepouring out somehow. I don't know why. You're my bestfriend, Deuce. Kissing you should have been just as gross as kissing Rocky."

He waited patiently for me to finish my speech.

"But we still can't be together?" He asked.

"I love him, Deuce."

"You love me too."

I grimaced. Did I really want to do this? Yeah, I did.

"I do." I admitted. I sighed. No going back now. "But I love him more."

He looked hurt. His casual expression was gone. He looked as if I had really, really hirt him.

"Deuce," I began, taking a step towards him. He flinched away from me.

"It's cool," He said quietly, looking directly into my eyes. "I get it. I'll always come second to him."

"Deuce don't be like tha—"

"It's fine, Cece. No worries." He turned to walk away, but stood there. After about five seconds, he turned back to face me.

"It's . . . It's probabaly best we don't talk much anymore."

I shook my head. "No, Deuce you can—"

"It's for the best. This way no one gets hurt anymore. Okay?"

He turned around to walk away again, and headed towards the cafeteria door. "Love you, Deuce." I called after him.

"Yeah, yeah." He called back to me before dissapearing out of the door.

I looked around the cafeteria aimlessly before deciding that I might as well leave aswell. Gunther would be nearly going mad with suspense.

I walked out of the door myself with a million thoughts racing through my mind.

When I eventually got to the door of the Nurses office, I pushed it open and walked in. The wound was starting to sting again, the morphine had probabaly worn off by now.

I wasn't surprised to see Gunther standing there when I walked in.

"The Nurse isn't here yet?"

"She came in, looking for you. I told her you went to the ladies room. She said if you were well enough to walk then you should be OK. She wanted to wait for you to come out, but, luckily, a student came in with the flu. She spent a while quarantining her."

I nodded, barely taking in anything Gunther had just said.

"So she shouldn't be back for a while." Gunther continued. I nodded again.

"Aand when she does come back, we'll all be going over to Halwaii."

I nodded, not listening. "Really? Great." I said.

He shook his head, and walked over to me, taking my hand and bringing me to sit on the bed.

"You didn't listen to a word I just said, did you?" He asked.

"Of course I did!"

"Even the part about us going to Halwaii?"

"Huh?"

"Okay, you're killing me here, Cece. What did Deuce say to you?" He said, almost smiling. Well, he wasn't going to smiling when I was done filling him in.

"He didn't really . . .say much…"

"He used sign-language?"

I laufhed nervously. "Ha, no . . ."

"Then what happened?"

I bit my lip, looking at him, trying to see into the fututr to gauge what his reaction would be.

"He . . . I . . . "

"He? I? Spit it out, Cece." He said, smirking a little. He obviously thought that this whole fuss I was making was about nothing.

"Deuce kissed me, Gunther."

A/N: Thank you SO much for the reviews! I loved readin every single one of them! And heres a question for you guys. How old do you think I am? Go on, take a guess and tell me the answer in review form please.

Ciao.

-Dollz.


	16. Details

Spin The Bottle

Disclaimer: Don't own it

**Before I begin this chapter, I would like to thank two of the top reviewers (And supporters) Of this story; NeverEndingTragedies and ExtreamVampireDemon. You guys review, like, every chapter. Thanks for the motivation.**

On with the story!

"Deuce kissed me, Gunther." I whispered, staring at my feet. His breathing became audibly heavier, he clenched his knuckes, and stood up.

I stood up too.

"W-where are you going?" I Said as he walked towards the door.

"Stay here, Cece." He said to me. And something in the tone of his voice made me listen to him.

He walked out of the door, and I went to go sit on the bed. What would he do? Deuce wouls probabaly tell him that I kissed him back. Just to rub a little salt into his wounds. I didn't want Deuce to be the one to tell him. He probably wouldn't believe him anyways, but still.

I got up off of the bed and headed towards the door. Just when I got there, Nurse Johnson opened it and walked in.

"Now, where are you going, Cece?" She asked me.

"I'm . . . Um . . . Just going to—"

"Sorry, Cece," She began with a soft smile. "You can't go anywhwere till' your injuries have cleared up a little." I nodded and sat back down on the bed, slowly dieing inside.

"How are you feeling?" She asked me as she washed her hands with antibacterial soap. She reminded me of this kid called Freddie Benson that I went to kindergarten with. His mom was crazy about germs, and almost EVERYTHING in his house was wiped down daily with anti-bacterial wipes.

"Cece?" She said, drying her hands. "How are you feeling?" Sick. Sore. Broken. Empty. Unfulfilled. Confused. Messed up. Uncomfortable. Indecisive. "Fine."

"You sure? You don't seem to good." "I'm fine, Nurse, really." "And the wound?" "Weell, it's starting to sting a little again." Hopefully if she gave me enough morphine, the pain in my heart would go away as well as the other stinging sensation of thewound on my stomach.

She got up, and pulled out a drawer, then started rummaging around a little. She eventually found what she was looking for. She took out a syringe, and put on some gloves.

"Woah, woah, woah. An injection?" I asked her, backing away.

"Yes." She replied, filling up the syringe.

"But . . . can't you just, like, give me pills or something?"

"Sorry, Cece. You're on nil by mouth."

"Huh?"

"You're not meant to eat for the rest of the day."

"Oh. Well, know what actually? Err, I feel much better. Can't even feel the wound anymore. Yup, I'm cured! You're a genius!" I went over to hug her. "Thanks so much, Nurse Johnson. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm just gonna leave—"

"Cece. I know you're in pain. You have to take the injection."

'No, really, I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Mmm. Okay. Lay down on the bed, please." I nodded my head. Had she fallen for it?

She came over to me and raised my hospital gown a little so my stomach was visible. She touched the wound lightly. I hissed quietly in pain. "Can you feel that?" She asked.

"No. Nope. Not at all." I said in a strained voice. She pushed down on it a little harder. "How about that?" I fought to keep the tears from escaping. "No," I sqeauked. She pushed on it a lot harderand I yelped in pain.

She shook her head. "Cece, you should really take the morphine." "But I don't wan – OH!" I was cut off when I felt a sharp cold type of pain in my arm. The pain subsided as quickly as it had come and I looked up to see what it was. Nurse Johnson was smiling at me, holding the syringe in her hand.

"Sneaky," I complinted her.

"I know. Now, I'd like you to stay here for the rest of the day. I need to keep a close watch on you."

"Sure, sure."

"I'll be back soo, okay? Gunther should be back soon to. I saw him talking to that boy. . ."

"What boy?"

"Umm, what was his name? Deece?"

"Deuce?" I asked frantically.

"Yeah. That's it."

"Umm, Nurse?"I began. There was something that had been preying on my mind for a while, I just had to ask. "Yes?" She replied.

"Is Tinka . . . ?" I trailed off. I didn't need to finish. She understood what I was saying,

"She's being held in detention for the rest of her stay here, i.e until the blizzard is over, which shouldn't be long, actually." She signalled towards the window. The sun was starting to shine. "What about afterwards?" I asked her.

"Well . . . If you decide to press hcarges, she will go to juvy."

"Juvy? Really?"

"Yes, Cece."

"But . . . Only if I press charges?"

"Yes."

"So it's up to me whether she goes or not?"

"Weeell . . . She'll have to spend aboutsix months there whether you press charges or not, but if you do, you can make that stay longer."

I nodded my head. "Okay," I whispered. "Thanks."

"No Problem. It's what I'm here for." She said as she got off of the bed and walked towards the door.

"Bye!" She called.

"Bye, Nurse." I called back. When she was gone, I counted out ten minutes on the clock, to make sure she wouldn't be standing out there checking on me. Then I got up, and bolted towards the door. I remembered something, and walked back. I opened the cabinets and cupboards, looking for something that resembled clothing since I didn't feel like walking around half naked. Which is what I would be doing if I walked out the door in this hospital gown.

I eventually found an ancient too long pair of corduroys that had to be rolled up make wearing them possible, and a green turtleneck jumper. Which was, thankfully, kind of cute.

I headed out of the door and set off to find Gunther.

When I found him, he was standing up, talking to Deuce. He was glaring at him and his fists were clenched. Same for Deuce. They looked like any minute, either of them could snap and they would tear each others heads off. I remembered that Gunther didn't want me there. I hid behind the wall, and tried to listen to what they were saying.

"It's really none of your business!"

"Oh, so it's not my business if you kissed my girlfriend?"

"Listen, why don't you go betwinkle something and get the fuck outta my FACE!"

"You can't kiss my girlfrined and then expect me to ignore it!"

"What if she WANTED me to?"

"She didn't and you KNOW IT! What you did to her was as bad as rape!"

"Well, she kissed me BACK, okay? Gunther didn't say anything for a few seconds. Then he spoke again.

"You liar!"

"She d—"

"You dirty little LIAR!"

"It's the truth! She admitted it!"

"I should beat the crap out of you right now for even THINKING that way about Cece!"

"Well go ahead, sparkles! I'm sure Cece would be soo happy if she found me lieing here bleeding."

"She'd get over it."

"No. I wouldn't." I said, stepping out from behind the wal and over to them. "Please, guys, don't fight."

"Yeah. You're so-called 'boyfriend' couldn'r even throw a punch if he wanted to." Scoffed Deuce.

That was obviously the las t straw. Gunther punched him straight in the stomach and Deuce gasped and doubled over.

"You BASTARD." Howled Deuce, trying to straighten himself up again and failing.

"Deuce!" I gasped, glaring at Gunther. "You alright? Should I get someone? D'you need ice?"

"No, no." Deuce assured me. "He didn't hit that hard. The key is to put more force into your wrist. Like this."

Before I could comprehend what was happening, Deuce punched Gunther across the put his hand across him mouth, moaning and groaning.

They both started to curse, moaning in pain. Gunther eventually removed his hand from his mouth. His lip was all bloody, but he wiped away the blood with the back of his sleeve and started to chuckle lightly. It wasn't a friendly type of laugh. It was suspenseful. As if something unexpected was about to happen.

It did. He kicked Deuce in the shin and I heard him gasp loudly. He bent down to rub at it, and while Gunther had the oppurtunity, he ahoved him hard him so that his head hit the ground.

"Deuce! Are you OK? No, don't answer that." I offered him my hand, trying to pull him up before Gunther caused anymore damage.

"No, I'm fine." He groaned, standing up to face Gutnher.

I saw the pure fury and anger in both of their eyes and started to beg.

"Please, guys. Don't do anything that you'll regr—" Deuce kicked Gunther in the crotch, but though Gunther looked like he was in immense pain, he stayed standing upright and aimed a kick towards Deuce's shin. Deuce dodged it and threw a punch at Gunther from the side, towards his rib.

Gunther let out a loud yell and started to gasp.

He fell to the ground, doubled over on his knees and started to breath deeply. Cursing under his breath. Deuce approached him and the look in his eyes resembled that of a hunter approching it's prey.

"Please!" I begged Deuce"Just leave him alone! Please,Deuce, I'm begging!" Deuce looked at me then nodded. "Okay." He sighed. "For you."

I shuddered to think of what might've happened if I hadn't escaped from the Nurses office.

Gunther looked up at me. "Well?" He said to me.

"Well what?" I whispered back. He stood up so we were standing face to face – Well, we would be if he wasn't so tall and I wasn't so short – "Is it true?"

"What?" I murmered, staring at my feet. I wouldn't be surprised if I could draw a picture f my feet without looking, based on the amount of time I'd spent staring at them in the past couple of weeks.

"Deuce said you kissed him back."

"Oh. Did he?"

"You were there, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"So…?"

"So what?"

"Did you kiss him back? Stop trying to avoid the question."

"I – I mean . . I wasn't . . . It's not that . . . He . . . "

"Spit it out!"

"Yeah," I whispered. "I did."

He scoffed. "Is he making you say this?"

"Yeah, 'cus we have mental telepathy now." Deuce chipped in.

"Stay outta this, dog."

"Dog? What are we, in Twilight?" Deuce said.

"Just stay the fuck outta this. This is between me and Cece."

"Whatever."

"It's true." I said to Gunther. "I kissed him back."

"But he MADE you, right?"

"I tried resisting at first, but . . . I don't know what happened . . . "

He nodded. "Is that it?" I said to him. "Is what it?" He replied. "You're just gonna stand there and take it? You're not gonna scream at me?"

"I don't blame you for it, Cece."

"WHAT?" What was all this about? I was actually looking forward to Gunther screaming at me. I wanted him to make me feel like the worthless person I knew I was.

"I don't blame you, Cece." I groaned. "No, Gunther! I made out with Deuce! You should beat ME up, not him!"

"It's his fault!"

"How?"

"He forced you to kiss him."

"No! He didn't! He kissed me, sure, but I didn't have to kiss him back! But I did! I. Kissed. Deuce! Go on, yell, scream, shriek the walls down! Make me feel terrible! Don't hold back!"

"No," He whispered.

"Uuugghhh." I groaned. "You're honestly gonna let it slide?"

"Absolutely. Well, for you, anyways. I'll never forgive Deuce for doing that to you."

I would've screamed if I wasn't so shocked.

"Don't you fucking GET IT?" Deuce said, obviously unable to keep out of the conversation for any longer. "SHE KISSED ME BACK! We're BOTH responsible for what happened. Why don't you get that into your thick SKULL?"

Gunther ignored him and took my hand. "Come on, Cece. Let's go." He dragged me away, and I looked back at Deuce and tried to say "I'm sorry." With my eyes. But then I remembered what he had said before.

That it's best if we don't talk anymore.

**Okay! That's done! Emm Yeah…**

**I've got to warn you that the next few chapters are actually M Rated, but I don't wanna change the Rating :/ So . . . Yeah . . . just a heads up, I guess.**

**Review! I love reading them!**

**Ciao**

**-Dollz.**


	17. Details: Part two

Spin The Bottle

Disclaimer: Don't own it

Last night, around 3am, the blizzard cleared up enough for us to leave. Just as well, they were thinking of starting classes for us. They were also starting run out of food. For the past three days, the only thing they had served in the cafeteria was cold, congealed pizza. Ew.

I was lieing cradled in Gunthers arms. He was asleep, he probaby thought that I was too, but I was laying there, in the hospital bed with a million thoughts running through my head. I was remembering what had happened earlier on, playing out the fight over and over again, rembering howh urt Deuce looked when I told him I didn't want him, remebering his cold, harhs words.

'It's best if we don't talk to each other anymore.' He had said

Then the fire alarm went off, I genuinely thought there was a fire and Gunther, who was awake now,got up to go see what was happening. When he came back into the Nurses office to get me, he told me that we had to leave.

"Ugh, really? But it's so early…" He chuckled at that. "Would you rather stay here for another week?"

"No… But I'm just so tired," I said, yawning and then attempting to stand up. "Do you want me to carry you?"

I scoffed. "No," "Sure?" "You're joking, right?"

But apparently he wasn't. He picked me up, bridal style and walked out of the room.

"Aren't I heavy?" I asked him, starting to feel a little self conscious.

"Not at all," He assured me. As he walked out of the building, I saw Rocky. Rocky. I hadn't seen or talked to her in so long.

"Hey, Rocks," I greeted her, signalling to Gunther to put me down. The look on Rockys face suggested that she was still creeped out by the idea of me and Gunther in a relationship, I decided not to flaunt it too much around her.

"Oh, hey, Cece."

"We're finally leaving!" I whisper-yelled at her. The corridors were strting to fill up with people, bustling to get out. I looked around to see if I could find Deuce. I saw him, he saw me, but he walked in the other direction, ignoring us. I bit my lip, nad looked down. "You OK, Cece?" I looked up, Gunther and Rocky were staring at me. They looked concerned. Gunther followed my gaze to see what had upset me, he saw Deuce and he narrowed him eyes. Then gripped my hand, and whispered. "It's OK, Cece." Into my ear.

"What's wroing with her?" Rocky asked.

"It's nothing," I assured her. "So, we're finally out!" I said, in an attempt to lighten the atmossphere.

"I know! Can you believe it?"

"Nope!" We walked together out of the door, chatting and laughing. I pyshed away everything that had happened during my stay at Jonh Hughes High. Tinka stabbing me, Gunther falling in love with me, Deuce wanting me, I forgot them all, I focused on my best-friend – Rocky. And when I did,I felt good, for the first time in a while, I felt at ease. Relaxed. Happy.

When we opened the front doors to the school, I was surprised to see the amount of people there. Parents, sisters, brothers, there was even an ambulance.

I looked around, in shock, and then caught sight of my little brother. Flynn.

"Cece!" He gasped, running towards me and then jumping into my arms. I would've lifted him into a hug, but I really had no strength, so instead I knelt down on the ground and wrapped my arms around him.

"I missed you," He whispered,pressing his head into the crook of my neck. "I missed you too, little guy." I told him, squeezing him a little tighter.

My head jerked upwards when I heard the siren of a police car. I ruffled Flynn's hair and whispered, "Be back in a sec," then walked over to the vehicle. My mom climbled out of it.

"Mom!" I squealed, hugging her. "Oh, Cece!" She gasped, squeezing me tight.

"I heard what happened," She bagan, pulling me away from her and looking at me. "With that girl at school, are you OK?"

I ignored her question. "How d'you know?"

"The school called to tell me, Cece, are you OK?"

I didn't answer her question. "But why didn't they let me talk to you, then?"

"They were only allowed to use the phone for emergency reasons, now, Cece Are you OK?" This was the third time she'd asked. "Yeah, mom. I'm fine. It's kind of an off day when I don't get some crazy phyco chick trying to do away with me."

My mom beamed at me and pulled me into another hug. "You'll have to go into the ambulance, dear." She whispered, stroking my hair.

"What? Why?"

"They just need to make sure you're one-hundred percent OK. You'll be home again within the hour." I nodded.

"OK. So do I have to go now?"

"I'm afraid so, sweetie." I turned and looked around for the ambulance that I had seen when I walkedout of the place that had been my prison for almosy four weeks, but then something caught my eye. Tinka was being lead out of the school by , the principal. She was lead out the door and over to the cop car that my mom had arrived in. My mom opened the back door to let her in, then shut it again. Tinka looked out the window and saw me staring, which wasn't a shock. Everyone was staring. To my surprise, she didn't glare, or look away, or stick up her middle finger. She smiled. The smile was soft, it almost looked . . . . regretful? I shook my head at her and she rolled her eyes and looked away.

I walked through the sea of anxious parents and tried to blot out the nervous chatter that radiated off of everyone, I felt someone tug on my ar,, I turned around. It was Rocky. "Oh, hey Rocky. Wheres your mom?"

"Oh, she probably didn't know we were getting out tonight."

"Oh, well, my mom can bring you home." I offered.

"Yeah, but she has to go to the police station first."

I grimaced, thinking of ways to help Rocky. " Oh! I have to go to the hospital, and after that my moms picking me up. Wanna come with?"

"Sure," Rockys face lit up. "I feel like we haven't talked to each other in like forever!"

"So do I! And, by the way, I have some stuff to tell you." I whispered. She noticed a change in my tone, it wasn't as happy as before.

"Cece, is everything OK?"

"Yeah . . . I think so,"

"What's wrong?"

"Tell you in the ambulance, Okay? It's freezing out here." I said, rubbing my hands together and hunching my shoulders.

Guess what, guys? You won't believe what happens in the next chapter. (Heads up, It's Rated M.)

Ciao

-Dollz.

PS: See if you can guess whats going to happen in a review. If you guess it right, I'll let you put on OC in the story.


	18. Details: Part three

Spin the Bottle

Disclaimer: Don't own it

Rocky barely waited for us to sit down in the ambulance before she started. She sat down o0n a bench that protruded from the wall of the ambulance, I went to sit beside her but the nurse suggested I lie in the gurney. I told her that I'd rather sit next to my bestfrined, and when she refused me, I told her again – This time in much more colorful language. She agreed.

"Soo . . . What did you wanna tell me?" She asked as soon as we had sat down. This earned a 'Shhh' from the nurse. The same Nurse that had told me I couldn't sit near her.

"What is it, Cece?" Rocky asked again, this time in a whisper. She tried to act casual, but I knew it was practically killing her. I grinned at her eargerness.

"It's about Deuce . . . " I began, searching for the right words to use.

"What about him?" She asked, her hazel eyes searching my face for any hint on whether this was going to be good or bad news.

I turned the direction of the conversation completely. "Do you know who Deuce has a crush on? Like, who he . . . likes?"

The ambulance jolted to life and started to weave through traffic. I clung to the hard surface of the bench we were sitting on to keep myself form being thrown off.

"Well, Dina of course." She replied.

"No, they're broken up now."

"They are? Are you sure?"

"Yeah. . . Gunther told me."

"I didn't know," whispered Rocky. "I didn't hear anything. She looked hurt.

"Well, I'm sure he would've meant to tell you," I assured her. " it's just that with everything that's been happening—"

"What's been happening?"

I drew in a sharp breath. I avoided the question again. "So, do you know? Who Deuce likes, I mean."

"He doesn't like Dina?" I groaned.

"Keep up, Rocks!"

"Well, she WAS his girlfriend."

She had a point there. "That's true. . . I guess he never really loved her."

"Sooo . . . . Who DOES he love?"

"Umm. . ."

"Do I know her?"

I nodded. "You know her VERY well."

Rocky bit her lip, trying to figure it out. He eyes widened as she caught on.

"No!" She gasped, standing up. A nurse appeared behind her.

"Sit down, please." She ordered. She kind of frightened me. I had forgotten about the scary, shocking reality around me, that happens when I'm with Rocky.

Rocky sat back down and turned back to me. "It can't be!" She whisper-yelled. "I can't believe it! We've known each other for so long, and he just tells you now! Why didn't he tell me?"

"I don't know," I whispered. "You seem to be taking this quite well."

"Well, it's actually quite adorable. I've been thinking of asking him before, and to have him just . . . admit it like this kind of takes THAT pressure off of my shoulders, doesn't it?" She said, giggling. I smacked her arm. Had she lost it?

"Rocky! What are you talking about? You were going to ASK him? I know you don't like the thought of me in a relationship with Gunther, but you should at LEAST support me on this!"

"Wh – What are you talking about?"

"I'm TALKING about Deuce being in love with me!"

Hey eyes widened. "Wait, what?"

"Deuce. He's in love with me. He has been since I was nine."

"Oh . . . I thought . . . Oh."

"You thought what?" I asked softly.

"Nothing, nothing, it's . . . it's stupid." She said, shrugging.

"Rocks," – I moved closer to her and put my arm round her – "What is it?"

"Nothing!" She said, laughing. It didn't sound like a proper laugh. It sounded fake. Forced.

I tried to stare her down. "I just thought . . . "

"Thought . . .?" I prompted her.

Then it clicked. I realised what she was talking about. Oh God. Oh no. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.

"You thought it was you," I said, not bothering to keep my voice down anymore. "You thought I was talking about you! And – and you said you thought it was adorable! And you were gonna ask him! Oh, God, Rocks I'm so sorry! I had no idea! "

"It doesn't matter, Cece. Not anymore."

"I am SO sorry, Rocky! Really!"

"Forget about it." She whispered. Just then, the ambulance jolted to a stop and the mean nurse walked in my direction. "Get up." She said simply. I looked at Rocky, then back at the nurse, then back at Rocky. She laughed a little.

"Go, Cece." She whispered. "I'll be fine. I'll just go get something to eat in the cafeteria then I'll be right up. Okay?"

I nodded, then put my arms round her at hugged her gently. "I love you, you know that?" I said to her.

"What, more than Gunther?"

"MUCH more than Gunther." I assured her. She didn't look the same. She looked as if something inside of her had snapped. I didn't think I'd ever forgive myself for that.

**~.~.~.~**

Eventually, after a few scans and tests and some other shit I couldn't be bothered to care about, they let me go home. Ms. Bitch Nurse was pleased, I'm sure.

I lay in my bed, staring at the ceiling. Rocky hadn't kept her promise. When I left her in the ambulance, that was the last time I had seen her that night. I started to worry seriously about what had happened to doesn't handle bad news very well. She got a D on our last Science test, and she didn't eat until she had learned EVRYTHING inside and out - Which took about six days.

I called her at least fifteen times when I realised she was gone. My mom tried to assure me that she was absolutely fine, but she didn't know Rocky the way I did.

My phone beeped and a dim light lit up my dark room. That was another thing I was ecstatic about. I was back in my bed. In my house. In MY room.

I picked up my phone, and looked at it.

**2 new messages.**

**Rocky **

**Gunther**

I opened the one from Rocky first.

**From: Rocky**

**To: Cece**

**Heya! So sorry I couldn't come up to you in your hospital room. I was really tired. I'm at home now, maybe I'll come over tommorow? Love you, and don't lose sleep to what happened earlier. I'm fine – Really. Ttyl xox**

I raised my eyebrow. Who did Rocky think she was fooling. She didn't call because if she did, I'd be able to hear the emotion in her voice and tell if she was lieing or juts covering up how she really felt. In a text, I'd juts have to take her word for it when she said she was 'OK'. And she knew that. I pressed the 'back' button to read the text from Gunther.

**From: Gunther**

**To: Cece**

**Hey. We need to talk. I can come over whenever you doesn't matter.**

I bit my lip and hit 'Reply.'

**From: Cece**

**To: Gunther**

**Hey baby ;) Time doesn't matter, huh? Okay, then. Come over now.**

I sat with my phone in my hand, waiting for his reply. He replied within a minute.

**From: Gunther**

**To: Cece**

**I'll be there in ten minutes, so please don't scream if you see a blond haired boy in black at your door.**

**From: Cece**

**To: Gunther**

**Yeah, if I scream, we're both screwed.**

I waited for a reply for about two mnutes, then I gave up.

What did he want to talk to me about?

I didn't wonder about that too much, because my mind was somewhat FORCING me to think of . . . um . . . well . . . 'other' things. What are those thing? Well, let me tell you.

Gunther – My boyfriend – Was coming into my bedroom at 2am, no-one knew but us, everyone was asleep, and we were alone.

Oh, this would be fun. I know he said he wouldn't make love to me till' I'm eighteen, but I bet I could make him go back on his word. I was certain I could.

**Hmm… What's gonna happen? Sorry, I keep getting your hopes up by telling you the next chapters Rated M. But the next chapter actually COULD be Rated M. And then again, maybe in won't be….**

**Reviews either make or break this story. Oh, and don't forget to check out my OTHER storied. Theres one out there for Runther lovers too.**


	19. Disrupted

**Spin The Bottle**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Shake It Up, you'd all be scarred for life.**

I sat up straight in bed as I heard my bedroom door creak open, ignoring the stinging sensation from my injury as I did so. The boy walked in slowlt, probably trying not to startle me in case I had forgotten he was coming.

"Gunther," I gasped, grinning from ear to ear, then I frowned. "H – how did you get in?"

He smirked, raising his head up to look at me for the first tiime that veening, then taking the hood of his hoodie off of his head. "Back in the old country," He began, sitting on the edge of my bed. "When the king, my mothers father, found out about my mothers relationship with the local butcher, he threatened to lock me and Tinka up in the castle for . . . well, forever." I gasped. "Really?"

"Yeah,"

"But . . . Where did your mothers father think you and Tinka came form? The stork?"

"No," He began, seeming to search for the right words to use. "My mother was going to marry a prince in the kingdom, she didn't want to, her father was going to force her into it. But, at the time, she was in a secret and, indeed, forbidden relationship with my Father. When she became pregnant, everyone assumed that the prince was the father."

"So . . . What happened next?" I pressed, unable to hide my eagerness.

"Well, my mothers father threatened to take me and Tinka away from her, that night, my mother made a plan to escape with me and Tinka."

"Woah," I breathed. I had absolutely no idea of Gunthers past. I'd never wondered about it before.

"Did it work? Did you escape?"

"Not that night. We tied every single night for almost a year, trying to figure out the best escape routes, coming up with new teqniques – Don'r forget, Tinka and I were only six at the time—"

"Six?" I gasped, forgetting to keep my voice down.

"Shh, do you want to wake up everyone?"

"N- no, sorry, that was just a bit of a shock to me."

He shook his head, smiling at me, then continued with the story. "It worked, one day, on Tinka and I's seventh birthday, we escaped – along with my relatives and family his us for another month, after that we had enough money saved to escape. And so, we came to Chicago."

My breathing got heavier. "B – but, we were told that you were exchange students."

"Just a cover story. We couldn't have EVERYONE knowing our life story."

"Does anyone know? The truth about you and Tinka, I mean."

"Apart from out family, you're the only one."

"Wow," I breathed again. "So is that how you got in here?"

"Huh?"

"Well, since you spent a little over a year breaking in and out of places, that's how you figured out how to get in here." He nodded, smiling.

"It's a hell of a lot easier breaking and entering in this country. Your safety systems are all pretty useless. Back at the castle, we had one hundred guards on parol at all times."

"It's a wonder you escaped," I mumbled, in awe.

"A miracle." He clarified.

No one spoke for a while, then I felt his fingetips uopp my chin, pulling my head up to look at him. "It's OK, Cece," He whispered, moving closer to me and cradling me in his arms.

I sniffled, up till' then, I hadn't even realised I was crying. I rested my head aginst his chest, wiping away the tears. "I'm so stupid," I muttered. "Why do you think so?" He asked, amused.

"Well, I mean, I'm not the one who's been through enough drama to last them a lifetime when they were just SIX, so why am I crying?"

He shrugged. "It's not that much of a big deal to me anymore."

I nodded. Then I remembered something. "Why are you here?" I asked, craning my head to look up at him. I couldn't really see him, seeing as it was almost pitch-dark, but I could hear the confusion in his voice.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No!" I said, too quickly. He chuckled. "I meant, you said we had to talk, what do we have to talk about?"

He nodded, and I could see his wide grin even in the darkness. "What is it? Am I missing something here?"

"Well, when I got back home today, my parents gave me some . . . good news," He said, still smiling.

"What? What's the 'good news'?" I pressed.

"Well . . . As you know, my birthdays in about two weeks."

"Your eighteenth birthday," I corrected, which reminded me of the main reason I had wanted him here so badly. No time for that. I'd try after he'd told me what he was grinning about.

"Before we got . . . locked up in school, they got me a surprise birthday present."

"What? What is it? Something good,right? I mean, it had to be fantastic with the way you're smiling—"

"Yeah, it was really something."

"Oh gosh! It was a car, wasn't it? Your parents got you a car!"

He shook his head. "No, it's not a car."

"Look, it's two am, I reeeaally don't feel like a round of twenty-questions. What is it? Tell me!"

"Five tickets to Spain." My mouth dropped open. I stared at him, eyes bulging, practically forgetting how to breathe.

"F – five tickets to S – spain? Spain? We're going to Spain?"

He nodded. "Yes. We are."

"Oh my . . ." I trailed off, unable to find a word to describe how I felt. "Spain," I gasped again.

"I can't believe it either," He told me. "It was a complete surprise to me too."

"You said five tickets, right?"

"Yup,"

"So . . .who else is coming?"

"The only person I'd like to come is Ty. aI think you could choose the rest . . ."

I asked a risky question. "W – what about Tinka?"

His lips tightened into a straight line. "She'll be staying in Juvy for a while. There'll be a court in the next couple of months."

"Court? I have to take her to court?"

"I'm afraid you do. She won't get anything she doesn't deserve. Just a few months in Juvy, that's all."

I nodded. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

"For what?"

"I don't want to be the reason you and your twin stopped talking to each other."

"I haven't stopped talking to her.I'm going to visit her tommoroiw, actually. To sort things out. I don't want to hold this against her."

"You shouldn't."

"I won't."

I smiled, and at this moment, I felt like I could fly, like nothing could hurt me. I wrapped my arms aorund Gunthers neck, and pulled him into a deep kiss. I could tell he didn't expect it, because he felkl backwards onto his back on the soft mattress. I opened my mouth and nibbled and his lip, and he groaned and opened his mouth. I ould feel it again. That feeling I got every time we kissed. I pressed my body as close as I could to his. I briefy worried about the fact that I might be to hevay for him, since I was lieing right on top of him, but I quickly dimissed the thought as Gunther slid his tongue along mine. I broke the kiss after about twenty second, and I could tell it wasn't enough for him.

I moved my lips over to his earlobe and nibbled it gently, smiling when I heard his shiver. He brought his hands up around my waist, pulling me closer towards him, though there was absloutely nothing but clothes between us now. I would fix that soon. I moved my lips down towards his collarbone, tracing circles with my tongue, I felt him shudder repeatedy. "Cece," He groaned. I moved my tongue lower, until I got to the collar of his shirt. I quickly moved my fingers up towards the buttons, and started to undo them, I tried not to notice when I felt him shifting underneath me, but then he took my hands in his.

"Cece, what are you doing?"

"What's it look like?" I gasped, exasperated.

"You know we cant."

"No, you know perfectly well that we CAN."

"Okay, we can, but we won't." He said, moving so we were lieing side to side and face to face.

"No, YOU won't. I want this, Gunther. Don't you dare try to tell me that you don't want this too."

He sighed. "We've been OVER this, Cece."

"Please! It's stupid, Gunther, having to wait 'till you're eighteen, I mean, who DOES that? Besides, we'll both be eighteen soon, so please, please,please Gunther."

He sighed. I could see that he finally saw that I was right. I loved him, he loved me, so why wait? It wasn't like we were twelve, we KNEW what we were doing.

"Even if we were going to do anything, we don't have any pretection."

"Yes we do. I keep a pack of . . . well, y'know, in my drawer."

"Who got you those?"

"Bought 'em in a pharmacy a couple of moths back."

"Can I ask why?"

"Just in case. So NOW you see that I'm ready." I said, moving my lips towards his again.

"No, Cece. We're not doing this."

"We are." I said, moving my hands up towards his shirt buttons again.

"Okay, can we at least wait until we are somewhere more . . . I dunno, romantic? I mean, it hardly seems right to do this with your mom in the room next to us."

I nodded. "I guess you're right."

"So . . . how about we wait until we go to Spain? You think you can control your hormones till' then?"

"Depends," I began. "When are we going?"

"Next week."

"Yay!" I said, squealing.

"Are you excited for Spain or for the sex?"

"Both," I murmered. He laughed.

Then I paused. "I get to bring two people, right?" I asked him.

"That's the plan. I assume you want to bring Rocky?"

"Yeah. I do."

"Who else?"

I didn't respond. The only person I could think of was Deuce. Sure, I could bring Dina, but the think was, I didn't want to. I just wanted Deuce. I cringed mentally when that thought crossed my mind. I wasn Deuce. I want Gunther. How messed up am I?

**Hope you liked that. Remember to review with your suggestions for the story. I hope you enjoyes Gunthers little background story there.**

**Ciao.**

**-Dollz.**


	20. Disrupted: Part two

Spin The Bottle

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

A/N: I know I've made you wait for a ridiculously long time for this chapter, and I'm sorry because this one is going to be pretty short. But I promise to make up for it next chapter, 'kay?

-Still CeCe's pov-

I wriggled around nervously on my seat, waiting for Gunthers parents to come into the room. Last night, Ginther had said, amongst other things, that I should meet his parents. I had agreed – No matter how scared I had been – But I regretted it now. I was so nervous. What if they didn't aproove of me?

Gunther gave my hand a reassuring squeeze, and as I looked at him, all my worries faded away. My head jerked upwards when I heard footsteps coming towards us, Gunthers parents soon came into view.

"Ah, Gunther, and the lovely CeCe! We've heard so much about you!—Oh, excuse me, I am being rude, would you like anything to eat or drink?" said Gunthers dad.

I shook my head, smiling. "No, no, I'm OK, thanks. I've heard much about you too, uh…" I trailed off, trying to remember what he had said his name was when we were here for Vatalahootsit Day.

"I am Kashlack," said his dad, "and this is my wife, Squitza." I bit back a laugh. Those were the most ridiculous names I'd ever heard…

Gunther spoke up for the first time, "So, does she have your aproval?"

Gunthers mom, Squitza, stepped forward and took my hands in hers, squeezing them gently, "You have strong hands," she told me, 'The cows like that. You will be the best cow-milker in our village." I arched an eyebrow and nodded slowly, looking at Gunther in confusion.

"Mother," Gunther began. "One of the reasons why I came here was to ask if we do not follow the traditional rules that we follow back home. I doubt CeCe would enjoy going back to live in our hometown."

Gunther had explained to me before that if an American girl got married to someone from his country, the girl would have to move to her husbands hometown – Unconditionally. I had thought it stupid, so had Gunther, so we were here to plead for those rules not to apply in this case.

"Well…," Kashlack began, unsure.

"I think that is fine," Squitza said confidently, "I mean, CeCe would hardly want to leave her home,"

"Exactly!" I said, grinning with relief.

"Well, I think it should be fine. You are free to stay in your hometown after marriage – But remember, you might not end up marrying Gunther." Said Kashlack

I smirked. "I know we've only been dating for a few weeks, but I think this relationship is very strong," Gunther took the words right out of my mouth.

Just then, a ringtone went off. Squitza checked her phone and frowned, "Its Tinka."

My eyes widened. What about her? Kashlack read my expression and explained. "Its nothing. She was taken to … prison after you were released from the school," The look on his face told me that it hurt him to say that.

"Yes, but theres meant to be a court hearing. I just got an e-mail. Its in two weeks." Squitza said, pressing her palm to her forehead.

What was I going to do? I had the power to choose whether Tinka would go to jail o not – if I pressed charges. But I couldn't do that to Gunther and his family. . .

"CeCe," Gunthers voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Yeah?"

"Whatever you decided . . . It'll all be OK."

"What? So you don't mind your sister going to jail?"

He thought before he replied. "Of course I do, but the choice is yours. I don't want to make you do anything you don't wanmt to do."

I shook my head. "No. Tinka isn't going to jail."

I could hear the sigh of relief from both parents when I said this, but Gunthers expression stayed the same – thoughtful and confused.

"Are you sure? Have you though about this?"

"Uh, only every single day. I'm sure, Gunther. I can't tear your family apart like this. In fact, I'd actually like to talk to her."

"You can," Kashlack said almost excitedly. "Tommorow, during visiting hours. Oh, I can't wait to tell her – She'll be so excited!"

"Excited?" I questioned. "Why?"

"Shes been wanting to apologise," Gunther said in a harsh voice, "To make things 'right', as if an apology could make what she did to you right!"

"Its OK. I actually would like to her too. I think we should make things right, go back to how it used to be forget about all th—"

"Forget? Oh, I'll never forget."

"Gunther . . . " I began in a pacyfying tone, If I want to forgive her, then you should too."

He nodded once, "Okay," he sighed.

~.~.~

Me and Gunther were walking back to my house. We were both hoding ice-cream cones that he'd offered to buy. We walked slowly and in silence.

He spoke up, "Remember… when we were trapped at the school . . . the incident between you and Deuce?"

I stopped. "What do you wanna know?"

"He said you kissed him back – I never got to ask you. Is that true?"

Review my lovelies


	21. Disrupted: Part three

Spin The Bottle

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

"Deuce said you kissed him back. I never got to ask you – Is that true?"

I stopped walking, he was standing a few steps behind me and I didn't dare to look back. I used the spoon in the ice-cream I was holding to stir it around a little, hoping – futively – that he might forget the question, and we could keep walking.

"CeCe?" He called, "Did you hear my question?" of course he'd want an answer. He'd be suspicious now that I hadn't immediately said no. Why didn't I just answer 'no' when he would've believed me? Which was about thirty seconds ago . . .

I bit my lip and turned around slowly to face him. He was staring at me intently, one eyebrow raised. Confused. I could feel a blush rising to my cheeks, "I heard it, yeah,"

"So . . . were you gonna answer it?"

"Oh, um ,sure."

"Go ahead," He crossed him arms over his chest, and shifted his weight to one foot. He obviously wasn't going to let this one go.

I hunched my shoulders. I might as well tell the truth. It looked like my 'Happily Ever After' couldn't last long.

"Yeah, I did," I mumbled, so low that I could barely hear it myself.

"What? I didn't hear you,"

"I did," I said, an octave louder.

"What?" He still couldn't hear me.

"I did! Okay? I kissed him back, Gunther. Deuce kissed me while we were still in the school, and . . . and I tried to stop him, I really did, but, I just … gave up, and I kissed him back, and I'm so, so so sorry, Gunther," A tear managed to escape down my cheek.

"I cant believe this," Gunther said roughly.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"I thought he was lieing when he said you kissed him back. I was so sure he wasn't telling the truth,"

"I'm sorry," I whispered again.

"Did you like it?"

"W – what?" I had wanted to answer that question myself for so long, but the thought that I might have actually liked kissing Deuce scared me so much that I had tried to tune it out whenever it popped into my head. Besides, I had a boyfriend. I didn't dare to let my mind ever wander to that topic, just in case some new feelings might unfold.

"Did. You. Like. It?" He asked again, ennunciating each syllable as clearly as he could. There was obviously no escaping this question.

"Gunther, I . . . I don't think it matters,"

"It does. I don't even know if you want to be in this relationship at all. Do you even love me?"

"I do! How could you even say that?"

"Then why did you kiss Deuce? Do you love him?"

"No! I don't! Oh, God, Gunther . . . " – I walked over to him and took him hand in mine – "I love you. Only you. You know that."

"Just answer the question, CeCe," He said, yanking him hand out of mine, "Did you enjoy the kiss?"

I tightened my eyes shut. If I told him the truth . . . I might mess everything up.

"Yeah. I did. I did, okay? For some stupid, fucked-up reason I liked kissing Deuce. And that's not all! I told him I fucking loved him! Imagine! Now, go ahead, tell me what a messed-up cow I am. I'm ready."

"I don't think you're messed up. Really, CeCe, I don't. But I'm not going to stay in a relationship that only has half of what it needs,"

"What do you mean?" Of course I knew what he meant. But I couldn't – No, wouldn't – Face it.

"Until you get all this sorted . . . I think we should take a break."

"A break? You're breaking up with me?" I started hyperentilating. He couldn't leave me. He couldn't.

"Just until all this is sorted out,"

"And how long will that take?" I asked frantically.

He shook his head, "Who knows?"

"Gunther . . . Gunther, please. I love you."

"I love you too, CeCe," And with that, he took my hand and kissed it, then turned to walk away.

"What about Spain? Remember? Do you not want me to come anymore?"

He froze. "I still want you to be there, CeCe. We don't need to be a couple for you to come along,"

I nodded slowly. My heart breaking into little pieces, "I love you," I whispered as he turned and walked away,

"I know," He called back.

I stood there on the sidewalk in front of my apartment for a minute or two, then I got out my phone.

I clicked 'New Message', and started to compose a text. What I couldn't believe was whoI had chosen to send the text to.

From: CeCe

To: Deuce

Hi Deuce. I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I need you. I need to be with someone. And I also need to talk to you about some … 'stuff'. Please, please, please don't ignore this text. Thank you.

I clicked send, and walked on into my apartment, putting my phone back into my pocket. I immediately dug back into it when I felt my phone vibrate, 1 New Message, I clicked accept.

From: Deuce

To: CeCe

I can come over right away?

I exhaled with relief and clicked Reply.

From: CeCe

To: Deuce

That'd be great. Thanks again.

I couldn't believe it. He was actually going to come over and help me. I hadn't expected him to agree at all. But he did. I was shocked.

I went over to the fridge and peered inside. I saw something wrapped in a tray wrapped in tinfoil, and I took it out. There was a note propped up next to it. 'CeCe, sweetie,' It said, ' I'm working late tonight. Theres been a robbery at First Bank up on Pavlavo Street and I need to be there. I've made lasagne for you and Flynn for dinner. Tuck in! Theres also ten dollars on the counter, in case you decide to order in. Love you. Mom'

I smiled at the kind gesture. She'd been extra nice at home since I got back. Probably because she realised that she'd nearly lost me. Wheneveer she saw Gunther, and that was lot – Well, it used to be a lot. She'd probably notice that he was never around the house anymore soon.

I sat back at the table and leaned on it with my elbows, my head in my hands. What had I done?

My head jerked upwards when I heard a knock at the door. I jumped up and raced to open it, when I did, I saw who was there, and smiled in relief. Deuce.

**Hello, people. The next chapter is the last one in this story, please review to tell me if you want a sequel, because all the drama in Spain is going to be in that chapter! Give me any pointers you have for the sequel – The title, OC's (I need an OC to play a small part) and … well, anything else! Also, please leave your thoughts on this chapter. Remember, if I don't get reviews, I always think no-ones interessted, which means no sequel D: So, please, please review **


	22. Dreams

**Spin The Bottle**

**SEQUEL TRAILER**

**Imagine…**

Cut to picture of CeCe and Gunther kissing on a beach

**Having everything you could have ever wished for**

Cut to picture of Gunther carrying a bikini-clad CeCe towards a hotel room

**And more**

Cut to picture of CeCe, Rocky and Tinka eating an ice-cream in a cafe 

**And then to have it taken away from you… all at once**

Cut to picture of CeCe and Gunther walking along a pier, holding hands. They stop smiling and laughing when they both spot Deuce. 

**In the sequel to the smash hit, Spin The Bottle…**

Cut to picture of CeCe sobbing, Deuce comforting her

**Prepare to be amazed once again…**

Cut to picture of CeCe unbuttoning Deuces shirt

**As the imposible…**

Cut to picture of CeCe with her hand clasped over her mouth, with Gunther and Rocky staring at her

**Suddenly becomes possible.**

Cut to picture of CeCe on an airplane

'**The Choices We Make', a brand new fanfiction, coming soon to a cinema near you.**

**There is one chapter left after this, guys! After that chapter, we're moving on to a whole new story. I'm actually incredibly pumped for me what you guys think of this trailer, and what you think might happen in my new story. Thanks so much, I'll thank you all properly next chapter, promise **


	23. Deuce

Spin The Bottle

Disclaimer: *Insert witty disclaimer here*

**The Final Chapter.**

**_Deuce's POV_**

I arrived at CeCe's door, after deciding to come over after I received her text. She 'needed' me, apparently. Well, that's what she texted anyways. It hurt to know that the only reason she bothered to contact me was probably because Gunther couldn't rise to the task. He'd probably broken up with her. And now I was her second option. I was plan B. Well that wasn't going to happen. I'm not an option – you either chosse me or fucking lose me. Okay, that was melodratic. Ugh, what was I turning into? All because of this girl.

I finally willed up enough courage not to turn around and go home again. She wouldn't be surprised if I didn't turn up. I'd told her that we shouldn't speak to each other anyways. She'd just think it was me keeping to my word. I raised my hand, clenched it into a fist, and rapped on the door three times. No turning back now.

She came to the door herself, after abouit two seconds, and the look on her face made my stomach churn. She was happy to see me. She was freaking delighted. That should make me happy, but it would make what I had come here to tell her even harder.

"Deuce," She gushed, "You came!" I didn't enter the house, I stood in the doorway with my hands stuffed inside my pockets.

"Yeah," I muttered, "I did. What did you expect?"

"Well, its not that I didn't expect you to come, but I just thought . . . with everything you said back at the school . . ."

"Well if that was what you thought, you thought right. The only reason I came here was to tell you that we really shouldn't talk to each other. I have no idea why you texted me, and I didn't come here to find out. Stay away from me, CeCe. And I'll stay away from you. 'Kay?"

The tears had started long before my speech was over.

I turned to leave. I couldn't stay. The longer I stayed, the more it would hurt when I pulled away for good.

"Deuce," She gasped, "Deuce, wait, please, don't go."

I froze with my back towards her, actually contemplating the thought. Then I shook my head, remembring the pain I'd gone through trying to get over her these past couple of weeks and took another step.

"Gunther," she began. Had she lost it? She'd piqued my interest, and I stood still for a second. When she didn't continue her sentence, I turned around.

"Gunther what?" I aksed coldly.

"He broke up with me. Just a little while ago," It hurt – and I mean really, really hurt – to see her crying. Even more so to know that I was the cause of her pain. But I didn't want to comfort her. Her pain was just one-quarter of what I felt now. So my suspicions were confirmed. Gunther had dumped her. I really was plan B.

"So?" I choked out. 

She bit her lip, and looked me straight in the eye. "Please, Deuce… Stay." It was so … hard. When she begged like that.

I stared back at her, and then I did what could turn out the be either the best or worstthing I'd done in a while. I turned around, shut the door, and went to take a seat on her sofa.

"You coming?" I asked her, looking up at her, she was still standing by the door. She smiled, nodding her head and wiping away hr tears.

"Yeah," She breathed. "I am."

We sat on the couch in silence for about thirty seconds, then I spoke.

"So . . . Gunther dumped you, huh?"

She sighed and nodded. "Yeah,"

"But why? I thought you two were like this," I crossed two of my fingers together.

She seemed to think her answer through carefully before talking. "Yeah, we were so close, everything was going so well . . . but I guess everything happens for a reason."

I raised my eyebrows and nodded. "But why? Why did he dump you?"

She took in a deep breath, and said, " Because I kissed you. Well, you kissed me, but you get the idea."

I nodded slowly, "But … we've been over this. Remember? I told him back at the school about the kiss thing—"

"Yeah, but I guess he didn't believe you. It was probably just weird to hear it coming from me ..."

"Ah,"

"Yeah." I smoothed out a crease in my jeans, waiting for her to speak.

"So is this how it ends?" I asked her.

"Is this how what ends?" She asked, though she knew what I meant.

"We sit in awkward silence for a few minutes, and then I leave, and then we forget about each other."

She winced, "I don't want to forget about you."

"Why?" I asked, raising my voice. This was what I'd been waiting for. This oppurtunity.

"B- because…"

"Because?" I prompted her.

"Because … you're my friend."

"Aw, come on, CeCe, you can spout this crap to everyone else, but I know that's not true. I know you think of me as more than a friend."

"I don't, Deuce. Honest. Please don't make this difficult—"

"Okay. If you only think of me as a friend, why do you want me here?"

"I need a friend right now, comfort, you know?"

I smirked, "Why didn't you call Rocky?"

She stopped, atnd looked around, as if the answer to my question might be written on a wall somewhere. Because she had no legit explanation. She would admit it. She had to.

"She… had a dance rehersal," She mumbled unconvincingly.

"At the Shake It Up Chicago studio?"

"Yeah," She said, brightening up now that she thought I was buying it.

"Funny, I thought you were on that show too."

"I am," She said, raising an eyebrow

"Well then shouldn't you be rehearsing too?"

She bit her lip. I'd caught her out. There was no dance rehearsal. She'd never even bothered to call Rocky in the first place. I doubted if she even knew about their breakup. She'd called me first. But why?

"Okay, okay, I lied. I didn't even tell Rocky about the breakup at all."

"I'm the first to know?"

"Yeah," She sighed.

"Why?" I asked, turning to look her in the eyes.

"Because … I … I … I don't know, - Honestly, I don't."

"I think I might know why. Its because you love me, CeCe. Simple as that. Why deny it?"

She buried her face in her hands and groaned, and I moved closer and put an arm around her. It felt good. To be ableto touch her. To comfort her.

"CeCe…" I began, but suddenly, unexpectedly, she spoke.

"I admit it." She said, looking up at me. "I admit it, Deuce, okay? Yes, I do love you, and I don't know why, and don't know HOW this happened, but it did, okay? I love you. Are you happy now?"

I nodded. I couldn't believe this. "Fuck yeah, I'm happy!"

She acted as if I hadn't spoke and went on, "And this is so fucked-up in more ways that one – Its wrong because, one, I love Gunther too, and its also worng because Rocky loves YOU."

Say what now?

"R – Rocky WHAT?"

"You heard me. Roc-ky loves you."

"But … she can't."

She smiled grimly. "Why not?"

"I… I don't feel the same about her."

"Oh, well maybe you can show up at her house and yell at her till' she admitss she doesn't love you. That's what you did to me – just the other way 'round."

"I didn't make you admit anything. I just got you to tell me the feelings that were already there. I knew it. I knew you loved me. It was obvious."

"Are you listening to me? Rocky. Rocky Blue, the girl that lives in the apartment above mine, goes to John Hughes High, you know her, right? Kinda tall, real pretty, smart, heart of gold … WELL, SHE LOVES YOU."

"I know … I know, but I'll have to break it to her that I don't feel the same way…"

"Deuce, shes my best friend. If you break her heart, I'll break you face."

"Ouch," I winced, then recomposed himself. "I'll break it to her in the gentlest way possible, okay?"

She nodded, "Guess that's all I can ask,"

"It is. SO, moving on."

She rolled her eyes at me, "Moving onto what?"

"What are we going to do about this?"

"About what?"

"Well … you love me … we're both single…"

She took a deep breath, "I don't want to date you, Deuce. "

And then all the hope I'd had, the happiness that I'd gotten a glimpse of escaped through my fingers.

"Why?" I managed to croak.

"Because… Theres still a chance of me and Gunther getting back together. When we go to Spain, I mean."

"SPAIN?"

"Oh, rgiht, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about this earlier. But … well, for Gunther's eighteeth birthday, he got five tickets to Spain—"

"Figures."

She glared at me, and I shut up. "And he said I could invite two people, so…"

"He's still letting you come with him after what happened?"

"Yeah,"

"Woah,

"I know. So … would you please, please, please come with us, Deuce?"

What the fuck was going on? I come here because CeCe 'needed' me after her breakup with sparkle-boy, and Im all set to tell her to stay away fromme,then we end up sitting on the couch talking about our feelings, and then she tells me she loves me, and Rocky – fucking ROCKY— loves me too, now she wants me to come to bloody Spain!

"Sure," I answered her, surprising both her and myself. She flung herself intgo my arms.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much, Deuce."

"Yeah, what better way to get over the girl I have no chance with than to go to Spain with her and watch her try to win back her boyfriend. I mean, THAT'S not masochictic at all…" 

She gave me a soft smile, and all my anger seemed to just wash away… I wondered what it would be liike to feel her lips against mine again … but that would make her angry, and I couldn't afford that. I could lose the small window of chance I had of winning her over.

"So when do we leave to Spain?"

She stuck her hand into her jeans pocket and pressed her palm to her forehead.

"Its really soon," She said, "I haven't prepared at all, sorry for the short notice… Ah, heres the text from Gunther, he said its … Its in three days! Oh, wow, I haven't even told Rocky yet!"

Yet another thing she told me about before anyone else.

"I haven't even asked my mom if I could go!" She continued. "I need topack, and shop… Sorry, Deuce, I've got to go to the mall – Ill go tell Rocky about the trip and ask if she wants to go to the mall too. She climbed out the window and up the fire escape."

"Flynn will be home soon," She yelled. "Do me a favour and babysit? Theres money for pizza on the counter! Thanks!"

I shook my head. There she went, the girl I loved.

**Okay, guys. That's the final chapter. Remember, I might not do the sequel, so If I don't get at least twenty review, this is it, guys!**

**This is actually an okay ending to the story if I do say so myself. But the sequel will be better – If I ever do it.**

**I want to thank you ALL so, so, so much for all your reviews and PM'S and endless support! This story really couldn't have been finished without you guys.**

**Bye!**


	24. Sequels Up!

**Spin The Bottle**

**Dislaimer: Not mine, bruh.**

The sequel to Spin The Bottle, 'The Choces We Make', is up mow! :)


End file.
